


Ain't Afraid to Fly

by OverlordAvery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot Collection, One random in here is gorey but I will warn for when that shows up, Random Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery
Summary: AU verse where little Svlad Cjelli actually was the saving grace for Blackwing and it never shut down. Svlad ended up excelling at his tests and experiments and eventually went from being a project to Agent status.So, here is a collection of one shots I have on tumblr that I felt like moving over here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters** ; Agent Svlad Cjelli, Osmund Priest  
>  **Pairing** ; Priestly  
>  **Summary** ; Svlad tells his crush some excellent news. He is both annoyed and pleased with the events that take place.

Svlad was excited to go looking for Priest, honestly brimming with excitement as he wandered the halls looking for him. He grinned when he spotted the man walking down the halls, seeming to have a bored look on his face. “Mr. Priest!” He ran over to him, watching how the man turned his head to look at him. He came sliding to a stop in front of him happy to show off the new uniform he was wearing. Grinning at him when the man seemed to have been looking the black uniform over. “Look what I got.” He pulled his badge out of his back pocket, flipping it open to show it to him. The new official CIA identification rather than just an access card. His smile grew when the man took it to look it over, how an amused smile started to cross the man’s face.

“Congratulations, Agent Cjelli.” He mused the new title while handing the badge back. The praise caused his smile to grow as he slid the badge back in his pocket, rocking on his heels while smiling up at the man.

“I think we should celebrate.” He announced happily, watching how the man tilted his head at the statement. The look in his eyes was suddenly making him shift under his gaze, he held his hands behind his back while shifting in his spot. Suddenly realizing how the man could take that statement, his face was slowly heating up. Knew he had been trying to seduce the man for a while, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for what that statement could imply. “L-like go out or something! Is what I meant! N-not like-” He stepped back while waving his hands in front of him. “Not like-” his face heated up when the man leaned in getting close to him in a way he could feel his breath catch.

“Not like what, Svlad?” He almost shivered from the way the man tilted his head up by his chin. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat while resting his hands on the man’s chest. Could feel his blush deepen from how easy it was to notice the muscles of the man’s chest.

“N-not like go to my room or anything… Well, like maybe. But I was thinking more of going out on… maybe… a little…” Getting more and more nervous when the man stepped in closer, thumb rubbing along his bottom lip. It made him catch his breath as he closed his eyes. Leaning up slightly, wanting to kiss him… “Victory date.”

“A _date_?” He felt stupid now from how he said it, his eyes opening, half lidded as he stared at the man. Eyes dropping from Priest’s to his mouth. Watching it with interest, his mouth was so close to his, he could just- “Isn’t it past your bed time?” He glared at him from those words, stepping back with an offended look on his face. Arms crossing over his chest, mouth still open in his offense, so caught of guard he didn’t even know how to respond to him. 

“Ozzy!”

“Brat.” He sounded so amused though.

“You know what never mind.” He gasped when the man picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder as he started to walk. He found his face heating up from the sudden position. Hands resting on the man’s back as he pushed himself up and tried to look at him over his shoulder. “Ozzy, put me down!” Kicking his legs a bit as he huffed from the annoyance of this sudden position. “I am an Agent, you can’t just-”

“Really? Because it looks like I’m doing this quite easily.” He was giggling, Svlad groaned while slowly relaxing. Pouting his lips as he glanced around the halls to make sure no one else would see them like this. He didn’t really want to still be seen as a child given this was his first night as an actual agent. He gave a sigh in relief when the man finally set him down, noticing they were in front of his room he looked back up to Priest with a frown.

“It’s not even that la-” He froze when Priest kissed him, heart pounding in his ears as his toes curled and his belly filled with little butterflies. His eyes suddenly closed as he kissed the man back, hands moving to gently rest them on Priest’s wrists as the man cupped his face and pulled him in closer. He felt like his head was fuzzy by the time the man broke the kiss, he had leaned in trying to follow after him for more. But the man’s hands moved to his shoulders easily keeping him at bay.

“I have to go on a mission. But how about we celebrate later, Darlin’.” Giving him a wink before walking passed him and heading down the hallway.

“Okay..” Svlad stated with a smile on his face, hand moving to gently touch his lips as he typed his code into his door and walked into the room. Closing it behind him as he more or less jumped on his bed. Feeling incredibly giddy by the turn of events.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest felt like Agent Cjelli needed to get his looks ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Dark!Dirk (Aka CIA Svlad Cjelli)   
> **Warnings** ; M/M. Choking. Blood. Blowjob. Orgasm denial. Priest’s POV

Priest had been watching him for a while; how self-important, little Svlad Cjelli walked around the halls trying to find a way to kill time. Looking all prim and proper as per-usual, boy did seem to care so much about his appearance. Wore that peacoat of his, which hugged his figure rather nicely, completed the all black CIA uniform with a pair of leather gloves. With how the coat was buttoned he could see the boy’s tie in perfect alignment. Had his hair nice and styled so carefully, he found himself wanting to ruin it, to mess up his thoughtfully put together look. He more or less abandoned the report he was working on, which was losing his attention anyway, and walked over to Agent Cjelli. Watching how the boy looked at him with those cold, piercing, blue eyes of his. He just grinned as he grabbed the boy by the tie, pulling on it and dragging him closer. He was amused from the noise that escaped the boy’s mouth which was akin to both shock and annoyance from how easily he’d messed up his tie.

“You know, you can just talk to me you don’t have to accost me.” Sounded so annoyed making Priest giggle as he more or less shoved the boy backwards into the wall he was standing in front of. Hands moving from his tie to his coat. Tugging on it and leaning in as he kissed him, rough and hard, was already pressing his body against Svlad’s, pulling more on the jacket to keep him trapped and smothered against him as he bit roughly at his lips. Pulling his head back and forcing the boy to follow so he wouldn’t hurt him as they kissed again. Priest shoved the boy back into the wall to break the kiss, smile on his face as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Ozzy-” Tasting Svlad’s saliva on them as he moved his hand, sliding it up the boy’s chest and neck. Grabbing a fistful of his hair he tugged his head back, listening to how his gasp almost became a moan.

“Hmm?” He leaned in and bit at his throat, right above the collar of his dress shirt, biting and sucking at the skin in his mouth before biting down harder. Getting a yelp from the boy as he forced a leg between Svlad’s, amused with how easily the boy spread his legs for him.

“Ah-o-ow. N-not so high, I told you I don’t–”

“Like visible marks… I know.” He growled the words against him while tugging on his hair more when the boy attempted to block access to his throat with his chin. He ran his tongue over the mark he was making and went up to start kissing and nipping at the skin behind his ear. Enjoying how Svlad started to turn to putty trapped between him and the wall. He could feel the boy clutching desperately at his shirt with a shaky breath. He gave an amused noise against him when the boy went from clutching at his shirt to running his hands almost needily along his chest. He grinned from the way the boy was slowly starting to rub his thumbs over his nipples. Making him shudder as he pressed his thigh higher against the boy’s groin. Earning a cute little high-pitched squeak.

“O-Oz—w-wait. C-can we move  _out_ of the hallways if we’re going to do this.”

“Who said we were  _doing_ anything? I just thought you would look better like this.” He giggled against him, leaning back to admire his work. Seeing the boy’s coat all bunched up and askew from how he had been pulling on it. Tie all out of line, hair a mess, face all flushed and lips a little red and swollen from how hard he was biting at them. “And you do.”

“What.” Sounded even more annoyed, was glaring at him before fisting his hands in his shirt and tugging. Like he wanted to pull him back for more. “You can’t just… do  _that_ and leave. It is completely  _unacceptable_ , not to mention just  _cruel_.” Priest was giggling a bit more, earning a small grumble from the boy who glared at him.

“I am a sadist.”

“You are a tease.” He snapped the words back harshly, squirming a bit against the wall, Priest just smiled while shifting. Resting his hands on the wall by the boy’s head while starting to grind his thigh against the boy’s groin. Watching how much he started to squirm, hand even moving to cover his mouth as his hips started to work against his thigh.

“Same thing, right?” Amused tone in his voice, enjoying the way he could get the boy so worked up. He let his eyes trail from his pretty face down to his throat. One hand moving off the wall to grab it, hand wrapping around his slender throat so easily as he squeezed, thumb and forefinger pressing against the blood vessels in his neck to cut off the blood flow. Hand pressed against his throat tight enough that he was also cutting off a small amount of his air intake. “Oh, this could be a fun way to mess up that prim and proper look you try so hard to keep up.” He shifted to press his knee into the wall as he rocked his thigh against him. “Make you cum for me all over yourself.” Teasing the words down to him, he watched how Svlad’s eyes shot open to glare at him. “Take your coat away so everyone will know.”

“Don’t you dare!” Svlad was already moving to jab his thumb into the tendons on his wrist. Forcing his fingers to relax as his other hand slammed into his inner elbow forcing him to bend his arm so Svlad could wiggle somewhat away. His leg being between Svlad’s made the attempt fail when the boy almost tripped himself trying to slip away. Only for Priest to catch him by his coat with a little giggle, “Bloody hell…” So grumbly, his hands released Priest’s arm as he attempted to fix his appearance, still squirming though as Priest continued to get him worked up on his thigh. “Sh-shit! A-ah.” Such a pretty moan as he leaned his head back against the wall. Hands once more moving to grab on to him. Clinging to him as he leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against the crook of his neck with a light whimper. “O-Ozzy, pl-please-”

“Is that any way to ask for something.” Teasing tone in his voice as he started to grind his thigh roughly against the boy’s groin. Enjoying how much he was getting his hips to move against him. How the boy was practically humping his leg in an almost desperate need. He could feel him biting at his shirt. Mouthing at it to try and stifle his own noises as he pressed himself more against his thigh.

“M-My room, now.” He giggled from the demand the boy gave, hand moving to his chest to shove him back into the wall. Not letting him muffle himself against his shoulder anymore.

“So bossy when you’re all hot and bothered.” Agent Cjelli was actually just bossy in general, but it was always so fun to tease him. “Don’t recall you ever being able to give me orders though.” He hummed the words while leaning in and kissing him again. Smothering him with them as he moved his hands to grab Svlad’s wrists. Pinning them by his head as he started to rock his hips against the boy along with his thigh. He could feel Svlad squirming against him the boy giving heavy breaths between the kisses as Priest bit at his bottom lip. Sucking on it before letting his teeth scrape and letting it go. He moved both the boy’s wrists to one hand, now free one moving to unbutton his coat as he kept smothering him with kisses, randomly pulling back enough to let the boy gasp for air before he continued. Pushing his coat open he grabbed at his dress shirt and tugged hard on it. Listening to how the buttons ripped and dropped on the floor. He was kind of hoping that Riggins would just so happen to be walking by. Or that the man would see them in the camera… maybe take this further than he planned to just for the satisfaction of pissing Riggins off.

“Pl-please- S-sir.” Sounded so out of breath, he pulled back to look at him, hand sliding under his singlet and pressing it up, feeling it bunch up around his wrist as he ran his fingers along the muscles of the boy’s stomach. Sliding it up to his chest where he moved his hand to rub his thumb over his nipple, running it soft and teasingly around his areola and watching how much the boy began to writhe in pleasure under his touch and ministrations. He looked adorable being so out of breath, already looked like such a mess, having a pretty mark appearing on his throat already.

“Getting there.” He gave a surprised noise when Svlad moved his leg more between his own. Wrapping it around his leg and shifting to roll his hips against him. Pressing his own thigh up against him as he tried to slip his hands out of his. Head tilting to the side like he was offering him his throat, the boys eyes closed as he continued to grind his hips down on his thigh.

“Please, Sir, can we go to my room?” He couldn’t stop his giggle from that, leaning in and going back to marking up his throat. Enjoying the pretty moans he was giving, feeling the way they vibrated up his throat as he kept marking him. Forefinger and thumb tweaking the boy’s nipple as he continued to grind against him. “A-ah—Shit-” He grinned before finally pulling his thigh out from between Svlad’s. Kissing him again, getting an annoyed whine that turned into a gasp as he picked the boy up. Could feel his arms and legs wrap around him as Priest walked them to the door that was only a few feet away from them. Shoving Svlad against it he went back to marking up his throat.  

“Think you can type in the code like this, Baby?” Humming the pet name as Svlad squirmed, hand falling to the touchpad on the door as Priest shifted to grab the boy’s ass. Squeezing and kneading it in his hands as the boy worked on typing the code in. Pulling on the handle of the door when it unlocked for them, and then Svlad was back to wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Hand sliding up into his hair and tugging on it to get him to lift his head so he could kiss him. Priest kicked the door shut when they walked in and carried him over to the bed where he more or less threw the boy on top of it. Watching how the boy panted to catch his breath, hands moving to start pulling his coat off as he sat up. Still bothering to fix his tie as he looked up at him, Priest walked over and grabbed him by the tie, pulling on it as he climbed on top of him. Hands moving to tug his ruined shirt off before running them down the boy’s chest and shoving him back down on the bed. Hips grinding down on Svlad’s, could feel how hard the boy was, couldn’t help but enjoy the way he clutched at his wrists. Hips rocking up against him as he leaned his head back with more moans.

Didn’t take long until Svlad moved his hands to start tugging on his shirt, clearly wanting him to take it off with feverish need. Mouth opening like he was trying to speak before he leaned his head back only to give more moans. Priest ran his hands along the boy’s chest, finally grabbing the singlet he wore, wrapping his hands into the fabric before ripping it and yanking it off of him. Earning a pretty moan as Svlad tried to raise his hips. Clearly wanting to take his pants off. “Pl-please.” Begging tone in his voice as Priest leaned down and kissed along his chest. He could feel him kicking his legs in a fit from not getting what he wanted. Making Priest giggle as he closed his mouth around the skin around his nipple. Biting hard as he rolled his tongue around the areola. Flicking his tongue along his nipple, making the boy arch his back and press his chest more against his mouth. Those gloved hands of his ending up in his hair as Svlad rolled his entire body. Giving a mix of a yelp and a moan as Priest bit down harder. Wanted to make sure to leave a mark, he could already taste little droplets of blood by the time he released him.

Enjoying the sight of his teeth impressions being clear as day around his nipple. He giggled again when the boy moved his hand to rub at the tender skin, lips all pouted before he slid his hands down further. Priest gave a soft sigh when he felt the boy starting to palm at his dick, there was a second before he was sitting up and propping himself on his elbows to stare at him with an offended look on his face. 

“Really, you’re not even kind of hard?”

“Guess you just have to work harder.”

“I swear, you’re some kind of robot.” He grumbled, pouting as his hands moved. Priest grinned while Svlad worked on unbuckling his belt, he moved his hands, grabbing his belt and yanking it off through the loops. He moved and wrapped it around the boy’s throat, looking it through and yanking on it to strangle him. Sitting up as he continued to rock his hips, choking the boy who sat up as much as he could while clawing at the belt tightening around his throat.

“Never told you to stop.” He watched the boy close his eyes, tears already in them from surprising him with this move, he grinned when the boy moved his hands going back to undoing his pants. Priest found himself amused as Svlad reached into the opening of his pants, palming at his cock as he continued to strangle him. Watching his face to see when he needed to stop as Svlad wrapped his hand around him and slowly started to stroke his hand up and down his cock. He gave a low hum as he watched the boy’s face start to turn purple. How the motions of the hand around him began to falter as his body began panicking. As his hands moved to desperately claw at the belt around his throat. Watching how he writhed, eyes opening and bulging a bit from the blood being cut off in his skull. He watched his mouth open as drool slipped passed his pretty lips from not being able to swallow.

A sick fascination overcoming him as he found himself wanting to choke the boy until he passed out. But he let go of the belt, watching the boy drop back to the bed as he struggled pulling the belt off. Coughing and choking as he tried to breath, Priest slowly began moving down his body. Kissing and biting his way down, adjusting himself between the boy’s legs as he ran his tongue along his waistline where his pants sat. Biting into the skin at the same time as he tugged down on the boy’s pants. Pulling him down the bed slightly as he continued to bite and nip at the skin, the boy’s coughing fit dying down enough that he was back to writing in pleasure under him. He moved his hands and unbuckled the boy’s belt before undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Yanking them down roughly. He kissed the boy over his underwear, tongue rolling over where the head of his cock was and tasting the way his precum was already soaked into the fabric. He glanced up with an amused smile from the hoarse moan he got from the boy from the action. The boy’s hands sliding into his hair as he rolled his hips up against his face. Priest hummed low in his throat as he nuzzled his cheek against the boy’s cock.

He moved his hands to pull the boy’s underwear down, watching his cock bob in the air a bit before breathing on him hot and heavy. Pulling his head back when the boy thrust his hips up, “Ah. Stay still for me.” Amused tone in his voice as he flickered his eyes up to the boy’s face, kissing down his hip to the boy’s thighs. He moved his hands along the outside of them, helping the boy move them onto his shoulders as he dragged the boy down the bed with him so he was sitting on his knees on the floor and he had the boy almost sitting on the edge of his bed. He could feel Svlad’s heel move to dig his boot against his shoulder blade. Being a little shit as always, Priest paid him back by biting into his thigh, nice and hard listening to the boy yelp as he squirmed. He glanced up at him with a grin as the boy grabbed his hair hard. Digging his heel more into his back as he arched his back and tried to pull him off his leg. He could feel it quivering under his hand and over his shoulder, how the muscles shuddered as he tasted blood in his mouth. Letting go he brushed his lips along his thigh smearing the blood as he went and started to give him playful nips which made Svlad shudder with everyone.  

“Sh-shit—Th-that really h-hurts.”

“You’ll get over it.” He stated harshly as he started to bite and suck at his opposite thigh, leaving large very visible hickies there before biting those ones too. Not as hard as the first bite, but enough that they were already starting to bruise. He could feel the boy squirm as he pulled his hair giving a heavy whine. “You’re terrible at holding still.” Priest mused while sitting up higher on his knees, dragging his tongue up the boy’s inner thigh all the way to his cock. Which he began to kiss and suck at randomly. Running, and swiping his tongue along one of his veins. Could already taste his precum making him wonder how long he would even last during this. He smiled at the thought as he started to playfully suck and kiss along the glans. Randomly dipping the tip of his tongue along it, eyes lifting back up to watch Svlad throw his head back with a whimpering moan. Hands moving out of his hair to cover his mouth, trying so hard to stifle the way he kept giving shuddering breaths and moans from a little teasing. Adorable. He giggled against him while brushing his nose gently against the shaft of his cock, one hand moving to his mouth to pull his own glove off with his teeth before wrapping his hand around Svlad’s cock.

Slowly and so gently that his hand was almost feather light around it he began stroking him. Knowing he was doing absolutely nothing to aid in the boy’s pleasure. Just tormenting him as he squirmed and whimpered, finally moving his hand to try and make him wrap his hand tighter around him. Priest just pulled away before going back to biting at the bleeding bite mark he already gave him. Causing the boy to yelp as he yanked his hands away from his own cock.

“O-ow-”

“As cute as you are in restraints, you need to work on your self-control, Darlin’.” He grinned up at him, watching how the boy moved his hands to run them through his own hair, reaching behind his head and clutching at the blankets. “There you go.” He moved his hands back to the boy’s cock, wrapping his hand around it as he licked the blood off his lips. Leaning forwards to kiss the head of his cock before dragging his tongue along it, eyes lingering on Svlad who was squirming, could feel the boy’s thighs starting to squeeze him causing him to hook one arm around his leg so he wouldn’t try and crush his head with his thighs. Not that he could, but he always hated when people ended up putting him in a choke hold with their legs if he was actually going to perform fellacio on them. He slowly wrapped his hips around the head of his cock, hand moving to press on his stomach and hold the boy down when he felt him roll his hips with a pleased moan.

Sucking along his cock as he started to bob his head, taking more of him, tongue rolling along the bottom of his cock as he began to hum in the back of his throat. He glanced up in time to see Svlad staring back at him. Tasting the salty bitterness of the boy’s precum leaking against his tongue as he continued to suck him off. Taking him deeper in his mouth as the boy threw his head back. Back arching as his tried so hard to roll his hips up. Causing Priest to grab the boy’s hips and shove them hard into the bed as he blew him. He smiled around his cock when he felt the boy’s hands back in his hair, listening to the way the boy moaned out his name and the title ‘sir’ in pure bliss. Feeling the way his legs were starting to squeeze him, how he could feel his body starting to shudder as more precum leaked into his mouth. He glanced up to watch him turn his head to the side. Biting at the blankets as his started to dig the heels of both feet into him. Knowing he was getting close as he slowly started to pull his mouth back. Sucking along his cock before coming off it with a pop, watching how the boy squirmed and writhed on the bed with a little whimper.

“S-sir! Pl-please, I-I’m so close.”

“I know.” He caught the boy’s hands to stop him from touching himself. Gripping them tightly as he got up off the floor, watching the way Svlad squirmed and stared at him in disbelief.

“Y-you… A-ah, pl-please.” Begging tone as Priest got on the bed, dragging the boy up to the headboard as he pinned his hands with one ofhis own. “W-what are you.”

“Shhh.” He cooed down to him pulling out his cuffs with his free hand and cuffing him to the bed. Moving back to the foot of the bed he pulled Svlad’s pants off all the way, along with his shoes, and used the bed restraints already at the end to attach his ankles to. He watched how the boy began rather aggressively fighting against his restraints as Priest did his pants back up.

“Ozzy!”

“If we stayed in the halls I would have at least let you cum.” He laughed as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Feeling in a rather good mood as he listened to Svlad yell at him in outrage from behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad sometimes hates being an empath. Other times it leads to the most intense sexual experiences he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Agent Svlad Cjelli, Osmund Priest  
>  **Warnings** ; Murder Mention. Choking. Sex. Svlad’s POV

Svlad usually was good at reading people. People and situations. It was just one of his gifts, one of the things the universe let him have the ability to do. But now…

Maybe he made a mistake?

It was quick how it all happened, how he could feel the sexual tension coming from the man he was working with. How the second he started to shoot off that gun there was this feeling, like a heat in the air that made everything around him hotter. How every sense he had seemed to have heightened, he could smell the blood, the arousal, the coffee on the man’s breath so strong he could almost taste it. He’d kissed Osmund before, they both had shared one in front of his bedroom door the day he officially became an agent. So he couldn’t stop himself from being too attracted to him. Wanting him to the point his pupils were already dilating and he was filled with an animalistic need. Feeding off the man’s unspoken and  _ignored_  arousal he just walked over to him.

“Oz.” He said it in a way that his voice sounded husky, felt rough from the fact he was having trouble breathing from how much he wanted him right now in this moment. He grabbed him by the front of the uniform, standing up on his toes and pulling the man down to meet him as he kissed him. And he kissed him hard, his lips already hurt from the way their teeth hit against them. But he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. Kissing and biting and sliding his tongue along Priest’s bottom lip. And before he knew it-

His eyes shot open in worry from the hands that wrapped around his throat. He didn’t even notice they were doing it until he couldn’t  _breathe_. He made a small noise in the back of his hands as his eyes stayed wide, tears building in them out of fear as he opened his mouth. Wanting to defend himself as he stared into Priest’s smiling face, listing to a giggle that sent a chill up his spine and made him squeeze his legs together from the heat that was pulsing down his cock. He moved his hands to Osmund’s wrists, trying to pry his hands off his throat. Only for the man to pull him into a rough kiss. He melted from it, knees going week, getting shaky as the only thing really holding him up were the hands around his throat.

“Why, Agent Cjelli~” He broke the kiss to speak, that southern accent of his sending a tingling sensation along his spine as he was backed up. He could feel himself falling backwards, his vision felt like it was fading, completely blurred out by tears, but the feeling of panic from not being able to breath suddenly left before his back even hit and bounced on the soft surface of the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from coughing and sucking in deep gulps of air, hands moving to his throat that felt sore, and something told him this was nothing. That he was only getting started. “You really wanna do this here?” In the bed of their dead victims, that almost felt as hot as the hands around his throat. He could only nod though, he couldn’t find words, felt like he could barely think. He just wanted him, it was an intense need he had never felt before. “You really want to continue?” Svlad was nodding his head while moving his hands to undo Priest’s belt. Palming at the man’s prick and biting his bottom lip as he glanced down at him.

He slid his hand in his pants and slowly started to stroke his hand along him, he felt so hot and thick in his hand. He couldn’t stop his own hips from rocking up and gave a pleased noise when the man started to grind his hips down on him. He could hear the sound of movement and it took him a moment to glance up and see Priest pulling a condom out of his wallet. Another second and he was leaning over the side of the bed opening the drawer to the nightstand where he successfully found lube all while fucking his hand. He gasped when the man shoved his hand off his cock to pin his hands above his head. The man leaning down and kissing him, stealing his breath easily, he could feel the man’s hands trail down his body. Going so slow and smoothly he felt like his touch was almost electric. Making him squirm and writhe under him as his face got hotter. Everything got hotter, he could hardly take it, he whimpered while moving to start tugging off his shirt, pulling at the buttons only for Priest’s hand to already push it open. Tugging his singlet out of his pants to slide his hand up his stomach, Svlad arched his back already moaning as the man slid his hand between his pecs. Bunching the undershirt up along his wrist before that hand wrapped around his throat.

He was writhing from that, hips bucking up with need as he started to rock himself against Priest’s ass. Everything was feeling so good, too good, the feeling running through his body felt like it was multiplied by tenfold just from the hand around his throat. He leaned his head back with a breathless moan, pants starting to feel wet from where his cock was rubbing against them tortuously. Hearing Priest giggle was just causing him to blush with embarrassment, hands moving to the man’s wrist, clinging on to him as he mindlessly rocked his hips up.

“You like when I choke you, baby?” The way he purred the words in his ears almost made him cum right there and then. He gave a high pitched whine while squeezing his legs together. The laugh coming from the older man making him slide his hands up the one on his throat before covering his face. Suddenly not wanting the man to see how embarrassed he felt, he coughed when the man let go of his throat. The breath he took in feeling just as hot as his body did making him whine a bit as he worked on catching his breath. Hardly noticed the man was already taking off his pants. He felt so good and floaty his hips couldn’t stop moving as he practically fucked the air till the man held him down by his hips. “You with me, baby?” There was a tone in the man’s voice that just made him even more embarrassed. He reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling on him wanting him close, wanting the man to crush him with his weight.

“Pl-please, Mr. P-Priest, I want you.” He felt like he was going to die, his prick was so hard each hard and heavy pulse of his heartbeat was making him  _ache_. He just wanted something to relieve the pressure, he just wanted him. He gave a moan from the feeling of Priest’s hand on his cock, the way something squeezed and wrapped around him he couldn’t help but prop himself up to watch how the man was putting a condom on him. His eyes took a while to take in the sight, watching how the man stayed straddling his hips. He could see the way he was rubbing lube along his cock, watching the way he reached that hand back behind himself and-

Svlad felt light headed as he laid back down, hips rocking up earning a giggle from the man. He could feel it against his cock from how he moved his hips. That Priest was actually getting himself ready to ride his cock. He could feel his toes curl as that pulsing sensation ran through his body hard enough he could already feel the precum leaking out of his cock. Could feel the way it was trapped between his skin and the condom just making everything feel more intense.

“A-ah- O-Ozzy-” He moved his hands grabbing at his hips with need, rocking his own up as the man leaned over him, could feel the hand that he was using to finger himself wrap around his cock. It all felt so warm, he couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips up as Priest lowered himself down on him. He felt so tight, and so hot, just squeezing him. Which that feeling only increased when the second he was fully buried inside of the man Priest was choking him again with both hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad and Priest have fun while training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Fingering. Kind of Exhibitionism? Priest’s POV

Priest watched the boy who was laying on his back on the mats, panting from the exercise he had been getting from them practicing close quarters combat. He kept trying to give him tips to work around the fact that the boy was smaller than him and he needed to approach the situation differently. He stretched and rubbed at his chest where the boy had managed to land a decent punch before he knocked him flat on his ass.

“This is impossible.”

“You need to go for the shots I told you to, Svlad.” The boy just groaned causing him to giggle. He crossed his arms over his chest while watching the boy roll over on his side and push himself up. Huffing at him in annoyance, before a look of giddy interest crossed his face causing the boy to jump up on his feet and grin at him.

“How about we practice grapples, I’ve gotten so good at them I bet you can’t pin me.” Priest arched a brow while turning to look at him, grin on his face as he walked over to the boy.

“Really? You think you can get away from me?” Teasing tone in his voice as the boy just smiled at him. Looking so confident and sure of himself as he stood up straight.

“Eas-” Priest grabbed him by the arm, twisting it around and shoving it up the boy’s back as he kicked him in the back of the knee. Sending the boy down, his other arm wrapping around the boy’s neck as he went down with him, easily using his body weight to pin the boy under him against the mats. He gave an amused giggle at his squirming, kneeing at him to force his legs apart. Shoving him more into the ground as he held him. Choking him easily as the boy tried almost desperately to grab at the arm around his throat. Priest flexed, easily cutting off the boy’s oxygen as he started to grind his hips against him. Getting a cute little surprised noise from the boy who clutched at his arm harder.

“Go on, you said you could get away from me.” Purring the words in the boy’s ears, watching with heavy eyes as he squirmed and writhed under him trying to get away. Just using more oxygen as Priest pressed his face into the boy’s hair, inhaling the sweet candy like scent that clung on to the boy. Smiling when Svlad finally reached a hand out and pounded it on the mat three times to tap out. “You lose, pet “ Purring the words in his ear, he slowly unwrapped his arm from around the boy’s throat. Hand resting on the mat as he shifted and started to grind against him as the boy started to cough and gasp for breath.

“A-ah S-sir-” He smirked from the cute way he gasped, he twisted his arm more so the boy’s hand was touching between his own shoulder blades. He hummed while continuing to rock his hips against the boy’s ass, amused how he was squirming under him. “I-I didn’t kn-know th-this was p-part of the deal-” He gave a cute little noise as he continued to grind the boy’s hips into the mats.

“Already so worked up from a little wrestling.” Teasing tone of voice as the boy shifted under him. Rocking his hips back into him before grinding them back into the mat. “Isn’t that cute?” Amused tone in his voice as Svlad kept rocking his hips against him.

“M-Mr. Priest,” he watched as the boy turned his head to look up at him. “I-I know you’re only in the mood for sex under special circumstances, but can you…” He watched how much the boy’s cheeks were heating up. “fuck me?” Sounded so embarrassed to get the words out. Priest smiled at him shifting to press his knee against the boy’s thigh and kneeing at him to get him up on his knees.

“Fuck you? Right here, in the middle of the training room where anyone could walk in and see?” Purring those words in his ear, smile on his face as he moved his hand and shoved his fingers in the boy’s mouth, sliding them along his tongue and watching as the boy squirmed under him. Already working on sucking on his fingers, face flushed as he rocked his hips more against him. “Such a dirty boy.” Teasing the words as he let go of the boy’s wrist, hand sliding down his back as Svlad moved his hand next to his head to grip at the mats. Priest slid his hand under the boy’s sweats and underwear, thumb hooking over them as he pulled them both down over his ass. Hand sliding down his thigh to bunch the cloth around his knees before sliding his hand back up, grabbing and squeezing his ass before slapping his hand down on it. Giggling from how the boy jumped forwards and moaned around his fingers.

He slowly pulled them out of the boy’s mouth, looking at the drool that coated them as he moved his other hand to the mats, holding himself up as he slid his other hand between them. Rubbing his spit soaked fingers against the boy’s hole in a circular motion, watching the way he covered his mouth with both hands while looking towards the door. He grinned while sliding a finger inside of him, already curling it down and pressing it nice and hard into the boy’s prostate. He gave an amused hum from the cute muffled noise he gave as he tightened up around his finger and kicked his legs a little.

“You might as well just look into the camera instead, boy, bet you Scott can see everything.” He purred the words in his ear before glancing towards the camera with heavy eyes. That thought alone was enough to make him contemplate if he should find ways to work himself up to actually fuck the boy. He started to thrust his finger inside of him, sliding it in and out while curling and pressing it into the boy’s prostate. He watched how his hands moved from covering his mouth to grabbing at the mats. Clutching at them as he gave heavy, needy, whines while rocking his hips back against his motions.

“F-fu– O-Ozzy pl-please-” He added another finger getting a cute squeak form the boy who shifted his hips forwards from the action. He scissored his fingers inside of him, smile widening from the little noises he was getting from the boy.

“You look cute like this.” He purred the words down, watching as the boy wiggled his hips back against him. Priest sat up on his knees, fingers curling right into his prostate as he thrust them back and forth in a fast motion causing the boy to moan. Hands covering his mouth again to try and stifle his moans, hips squirming against the motions rather eagerly.

“S-sir!” He slowed down the motions amused how the boy actually whined from it, tightening around his fingers. Priest waited for him to relax before adding a third getting a pained whine from him. “A-ah–”

“Too much, baby?” He asked softly as he leaned over him, moving his fingers slowly. Pressing them more into the boy’s prostate as he watched him squirm under him. Could see him shake his head as Priest leaned over him again, hips rocking against his hand, rocking the boy forwards each time he slammed his fingers into him.

“A-ah– n-no- N-not t-too much-” He smiled as he continued to finger fuck him into the mats, feeling the way he started to tighten up around his fingers. Fingers hitting his prostate a few more times before the boy was giving a loud moan. “O-Ozzy-” Calling out his name as he clawed at the mats, cumming all over them for him. He grinned while kissing at the boy’s shoulder before getting up and slowly sliding his fingers out of him.

“Now, boy, don’t think I’m going to fuck you every time I win.” He smirked as the boy gave a small groan into the mats. “Don’t think you would ever try to win otherwise.”

“Maybe we should just have that be the rule. Winner fucks the loser.” Priest just giggled while standing up, watching as the boy slowly worked on pulling his pants back up.

“Baby, you’re never going to win.” He teased while stepping over him and heading towards the door. “See you later, Agent Cjelli.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad wants attention, and finds ways to work around having a partner that isn’t always down to fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Gun play mention. Priest’s POV

Priest always knew when Svlad wanted his attention, he usually did something annoying to try and get it while he was busy. But so far this one was taking the cake, he could feel the way his eye twitched every time the boy ended up poking him. In the same spot right on the thigh too, like he had a button there that said “press me” in capital letters. He finally shot his hand down catching the boy by the finger, twisting it as he turned to face him. The boy just smiled innocently at him like he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Can I help you, Darlin’?” Svlad just shrugged in response making the man sigh heavily while shoving him. Watching the way he stumbled and pouted at him, because he clearly didn’t give him what he wanted. “I’m in the middle of something.” He explained, as if it wasn’t obvious he was in the middle of cleaning his machine gun. Which definitely outranked Agent Cjelli on priority.

But there that little shit was again… poking him. On the arm this time. He gave the boy a glare over his shoulder watching how Svlad just stared at him. Obviously amused by his own antics as he leaned over the back of him, resting his chin on his shoulder and trying to innocently cozy up to him.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Blatantly announcing the news as he moved his hand and poked him on the inner thigh this time. Priest took in a deep breath through his nose. Grabbing the boy by the wrist and dragging him over onto his lap. Watching how the boy just grinned in victory from the action.

“I should just break your finger.” Svlad shifted so he was straddling him, hands resting on his shoulders as he moved closer and leaned in. Priest could feel the boy kissing along his jaw with a small laugh.

“I would have nine more to bug you with.” Little shit. He moved his hands to the boy’s chest and shoved him back. Amused by the little moan he gave when his back hit against the table causing the pieces of the gun to rattle from the force of it. “Come on, Ozzy, I want to do something fun.” Svlad was rubbing his hands along his chest and grabbing at his shirt. Pulling on it so needily. Priest rolled his eyes from his antics as he rubbed his hands up along his thighs, squeezing them before digging the balls of his hands along his inner thigh. Repeating the process in a little massage that was already getting the boy squirming in his lap. So reactive to the touch, it was kind of amusing.

“I was having fun until you decided to be a pest.” He grinned when the boy pouted at him. Noticed he was eyeing the handgun before looking back at him, almost bouncing a bit in his lap.

“How about this. Since you’re already playing with them,” He found himself a little intrigued now that the boy brought the guns up. Maybe the could kill someone, that was always fun… He squeezed the boy’s thighs more when he leaned in closer, kissing along his jaw and his throat all the way up to his ear. “Why don’t you fuck me with your handgun.” Priest couldn’t stop the shudder from that, eyes getting heavy as he looked passed him towards the handgun. “How’s that sou-” Priest was already shoving the boy onto the floor, crawling on top of him as his hand reached up for the table. Grabbing the gun in question as he started to bite as throat, sliding the barrel of the gun against the boy’s cheek before shoving it in his mouth.

That he could definitely do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Cjelli is having a hard time and goes to Priest hoping to release his anxiety and trauma through some consensual pain… It goes in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Angst. Sleepy Comfort? Fluff?? idk how to tag it? Svlad’s POV

Svlad was wiping the tears from his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down as he stood in front of Priest’s door. Hoping the man would be annoyed with him, that it would be enough for the man to want to hurt him more than usual. He just needed something that was his, a pain that was his that he felt control over. Not this… this lingering pain that made him break down and cry every time something vaguely triggering happened. He hated it, he hated how he could still be affected by things like this. That days when he was stuck going to medical could lead to him acting fine and then having a complete mental break down the second he was alone. How he woke himself up with horrible nightmares about things he’s been through thanks to being nothing more than a project in this place. How even as an Agent there were times they wanted to run tests on him, it made him wonder if Priest had to go through that too. 

Which those thoughts were what lead him to leave his room in nothing but a pair of sweats and a singlet and to walk down the halls to Priest’s door. Which he had been staring at for a while now, still unsure if the man could really help him, or if he wanted to. He could just send him away. The thought making him cry harder as he covered his face, trying desperately to wipe the tears away. Taking in long calming gasps to try and stop himself from pathetically sobbing outside of Priest’s door. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him like that and assume something about them to spread around the facility. He finally gathered enough courage and raised his hand and knocked on the door. Waiting patiently for the man to answer it, hugging himself and rubbing his arms, shaking still from the way his nightmare continued to play in his head. He perked up when he could hear movement from beyond the door, but it didn’t sound close. Just made him feel even more impatient and needy, he cleared his throat while knocking again, making sure his face was cleared of tears when the door finally opened. The older man was squinting out into the bright hallway, staring at him with a look mixed with confusion and annoyance.

“Mr. Priest-” he gave a surprised gasp when the man just grabbed him by the front of his singlet and yanked him into the room. Closing it behind him, yawning as he dragged him over to the bed. Guessed he didn’t even have to ask? He gave a small pleased noise when the man shoved him forwards on the bed, already climbing on after him. Hands moving to guide him to lay on his back, Svlad shifted with anticipation, his hips raising as Priest ran his hands down his sides. Grabbing his hips momentarily as he climbed on top of him, making Svlad a mix of excited and anxious as he ran his hands along Priest’s chest. Spreading his legs when the man actually climbed between them. It made him bite his lip with an almost need as he rubbed his thigh against Priest’s leg.

Those feelings vanished the second Priest laid on him, and nuzzled his cheek into his chest. Immediately falling asleep the second he was comfortably.

“Are you-” Svlad blinked, staring at the dark ceiling, mouth half open in disbelief as he shifted, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. Slowly managing while looking down at the older man who just groaned. “Wait, Ozzy, I was hoping we could-” He bit his lip from the way the man looked up at him, his eyes looked so tired as he moved and wrapped his arms around him. Holding him as he buried his face against his chest, making Svlad feel… well he wasn’t sure… Warm he guessed? With how easily the man’s arms engulfed him, his arms always felt so strong around him, actually made him feel safe. He moved his hands and slowly started to run them through Priest’s hair. Usually he was the one that initiated cuddling, but this actually felt… nice. 

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, could feel those tears in his eyes again. And he wasn’t sure why, he didn’t have any reason to cry everything should be fine now. One hand moved out of Priest’s hair to his own face trying to muffle himself as he began crying harder. Hating himself from the way feeling safe was actually starting to make him cry. That was stupid. So, so, so, so stupid-

“Svlad.” He went rigid then Priest moved, he looked down at him, about to apologize before the man moved higher up on the bed. Laying on his side as he moved and pulled him closer. Svlad glanced at his face before leaning in and burying his face in the man’s shoulder, hands resting on Priest’s bare chest as he continued to cry. “It’s alright.” Could feel Priest rubbing his back, hand sliding up into his hair, making him shiver. A pang of guilt running through him that he disturbed the man enough to make him cuddle him like this.

“I’m sorry-”

“Shhh,” He couldn’t stop his fingers from running along Priest’s vivisection scars, leaning in to kiss at them, wondering if he actually could understand his pain. He felt like he should be able to, but there was a lot of things the man didn’t seem to care about. He kept running his fingers along the scars, kissing them and then his tattoo, continuing to whimper and sob against him. He closed his eyes he felt Priest’s hand slide out of his hair and moving to the side of his face. He felt frozen before he had his head tilted up looking him in the face. The man still had his eyes closed, like he was still trying to sleep, felt him rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip. “What is it that you need right now?” He blinked from the question, watching as Priest finally opened his tired eyes and looked at him. Svlad didn’t know how to answer that, he inched himself closer, slowly tangling his legs up with Priest’s as he got more comfortable against him.

“I-I don’t know.” He closed his eyes when Priest pressed his forehead against his, watching him close his eyes again as the man went back to petting his hair. Holding him even closer, “I-I don’t know what I need.” Sniffling as he pressed his forehead back more against Priest’s, brushing his nose against the older man’s. “Th-this is nice-”

“Liar.” Voice a little slurred, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the older man, giving a small smile.

“Not exactly what I was looking for…” He closed his eyes again when Priest pulled him closer so he was burying his face against the man’s chest again. Listening to the sound of the man’s heartbeat and feeling it against his lips as Priest kissed his forehead before pressing his face a bit into his hair.

“Don’t feel like what you was lookin’ for is what ya need.” Accent sounding thicker from how tired the man was. Svlad sighed from the statement, hand moving to rub at his eyes again. He couldn’t stop the way a small smile pulled across his face when the man was already snoring again, he glanced up at him before gently going back to kissing his chest. Laying there and listening to his light snoring, and slowly starting to get tired himself.

“Ozzy.” He said the name in a whisper, closing his eyes tight when the light snoring stirred and the man managed a light ‘hmm.’ “Thank you.” He didn’t know what for… but he felt like he needed to thank him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest knows Agent Cjelli doesn’t like a lot of the scars he has from Blackwing. He decides to help him reclaim a major scar on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli   
> **Warnings** ; CONSENSUAL WOUND FUCKING (GURO). Priest’s POV 
> 
> Also you get random tidbits of info from Priest on his Blackwing Project experience.   
> Inspired by this picture [ x ]

Priest couldn’t help but watch Svlad, he had picked up on his behaviors rather quickly. Watching him and knowing when he was getting into something that lead to triggering territory. Not that he necessarily cared. It was just an observation, something to keep in mind and know about people. Especially ones he played with and used for his own outlets. He watched how Svlad had walked out of the medical wing, hugging himself, despite trying to look tough and put together, as he headed down the halls and away from the view of other agents. He picked up quickly that the boy didn’t much care for medical even though he typically only went in there now when he had to. Which was a reason Priest kind of took care of his own wounds. Not only was it more convenient, quicker, and he didn’t have to deal with the annoyance of going through other people. He didn’t have to wonder if a simple stitch job would lead to  _another_ experimentation. Despite not having to worry about that since Kinsley, and a very reluctant Riggins, made that deal with him to turn him from Project to Agent. 

He took the final drink of his coffee and casually tossed the empty cup into the garbage before heading after where Svlad went. Walking down the halls and passing Agents who side stepped him to stay out of his way. He came to a stop in front of Svlad’s door, hand raising to knock on it. He waited patiently for the boy to answer, arm resting on the door frame as he stared where Svlad’s face would be when he came around to opening the door. Counting a bit in his head before knocking on the door again, wondering if the little shit would even answer or if he would have to let himself in. Eventually though the door opened a crack revealing Svlad who looked like he was trying not to cry as he stared at him.

“Oh… Hey, Ozzy, I thought you were busy.” Priest just smiled at him, looking him over while leaning in. Eyes scanning his tear-filled ones as his free hand pressed on the door.

“Can I come in?” He was already helping Svlad open it enough for him to slip into the room. He closed the door behind him and listened to it lock while looking the boy over, hands moving to his shoulders as he backed the boy up into the wall. Could already tell from how quiet he was that he was still locked in his head, so deep in those thoughts that brought the boy nothing but misery. “Svlad.” He said the name soft, hands moving from his shoulders to his face, tilting his head up and forcing him to look at him. His eyes just looked so unfocused, like he wasn’t even really there.

“Did you need something?”

“Mhmm,” He smiled when the boy shifted against the wall, he pressed him into it with his body. Arm moving to rest it on the wall beside his head, free hand sliding up along his chest before he started to unbutton the boy’s shirt. “I needed to make sure you were doing okay.” Make it sound like he cared as he worked the boy’s shirt open. He could feel how easily the vibe of the room was changing from those simple words of affection. Even if it did make the boy have more tears in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed him, playful about it, brushing their noses together as he kissed him. He gave a small giggle when Svlad’s hands moved to his chest and the boy pushed him back, now squinting at him clearly suspicious of what he was doing.

“You want something.”

“Agent Cjelli, why I nevah.” Hand over his heart as he gave him a mock offended look. Getting an eye roll from the boy making him laugh more as he moved his hands shoving the boy more into the wall, pressing his body tightly against him. Easily working his thigh between Svlad’s as he started to work it up along the boy’s groin, hands finishing with the buttons of his shirt to begin pulling it off. He ran his hands over the fabric of his singlet as he leaned in and started kissing and biting at his throat. Going for his hot spot that was there as his hands worked on thumbing at the boy’s nipples. Getting a soft moan from him as Svlad grabbed at his shirt and pulled on it, clearly in the mood for getting smothered against the wall.

“Hey, Ozzy…” He gave a low hum against his throat, working on marking him, being nice and actually doing it low enough that Svlad’s shirt collar would cover it. “Can you teach me more first aid?” He leaned back from the question, watching him as he bit his lip, hands moving to start pulling the boy’s singlet off. Watching with heavy eyes when the boy caught the hem of it and quickly tried to pull it back down. Like he was too embarrassed to let him take it off.

“Of course, Svlad.” He hummed his name as he ran his hands along his sides, gripping his hips as he lowered himself down on his knees in front of him. Kissing down the middle of his torso through the shirt as he did so, he glanced up at the boy while letting his cheek nuzzle against his stomach, pressing the shirt up in the process. But the boy didn’t seem to want to try to stop him that time, just leaned more into the wall with a sharp intake of breath. “That what’s buggin you, boy?” Asking even though he already knew the answer, he brushed his nose along the boy’s stomach, hands sliding up from his hips to press his shirt up high enough for him to kiss along his naval. He smiled when Svlad grabbed him by the hair, back arching as he shifted against the wall.

“Y-yeah… I don’t know how you never get…” He seemed to have trailed off, he glanced up to the boy head tilting as he swirled his tongue along his naval. Dipping it in lightly getting an adorable squeak from the boy.

“How I never, what?” He arched a brow before playfully nipping along the boy’s stomach, sucking and biting a little harder in random spots to leave him covered in little hickies.

“How it doesn’t seem to bug you… You know what it’s like.” He glanced back up at the boy, leaning back and sitting on his ankles as he rubbed his hands down along the boy’s hips. He could see the tears building again as the singlet slowly slid back down his stomach from how he shifted against the wall. “You are like  _immune_ about so many things that would  _traumatize_ normal people.” Priest grinned while shrugging, hands moving off Svlad to pull off his own shirt, he ran his hand along the vivisection scar he had, letting his fingers trail over it before looking back up to him.

“I own this.” He smiled at him, looking the boy over when he just stared at him like he didn’t understand. “This isn’t something bad, or awful that happened to me. This was an experience that taught me something.”

“Taught you something? Like what, Blackwing’s fucked up?” Priest couldn’t stop the laugh, sitting back up on his knees as he grabbed the boy by the hips. Brushing his face against his stomach again.

“Take off your shirt.” He glanced up at him with the order, watching how the boy hesitated before taking in a deep breath and pulling the singlet off. Priest sat up higher on his knees as he kissed at the lower section of Svlad’s vivisection scar. “For the most part, the experiments annoyed me. I was honestly fascinated when they cut me open to poke around my insides. Drugs probably helped with that.” He couldn’t stop the giggle as he playfully nipped at the boy’s scar. “I didn’t see it as something bad, it was just… interestin’. Think maybe we should make yours interestin’ to you too.” He looked up at him, watching the confused look on the boy’s face.

“What do you mean.” Priest couldn’t stop the grin as he grabbed the boy a bit tighter, pulling on his hips and guiding him down to sit in his lap. He inched closer to pin the boy between himself and the wall, hips already lifting up to start grinding against the boy. Eyeing the boy’s scar as a hand slid off his hip and started to rub along the scar where it was just above his naval. Already feeling himself getting worked up at the thought. He wondered if Svlad could tell, how his eyes were dilating with lust as he finally looked up at his face. He could see the blush already on the boy’s face. Watching how he moved to start grinding against his movements. Could tell Svlad was surprised as his cock twitched against him through his jeans. How the sudden look of  _need_ started to fill his eyes. He leaned in, eyes scanning the boys as he kept obsessively rubbing his fingers along his stomach.

“I wanna cut you back open and  _fuck_ your insides.” Purring the words out to him, watching the way the boy’s eyes widened. How he his hand moved to cover his mouth as he seemed to be processing the words he just spoke to him. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving against him at the thought, he would look so pretty, trapped under him and writhing in pain, maybe pleasure, as he straddled him and fucked his pretty little insides. He leaned in and started to kiss and bite at the start of the scar on his chest. Almost in a hungry fashion, being rough as his hands moved from the boy’s hips to his wrists. Grabbing them roughly and pinning them by the boy’s head. “I’ll be careful, won’t have ta worry about a thing, Baby.”

“Y-you want to-” He started to kiss along his pec, nipping at it as he continued to let the boy process. “Th-that’s… y-you’re not s-serious.” He leaned back enough to look the boy in the face, smiling when he squirmed in his grip and in his lap. “Y-you’re serious.”

“Aw, no one tell you they wanna fuck your pretty insides before?” He was giggling when the boy’s face got even flusher.

“Not like that!” He sounded so scandalized by the idea. “You actually want to cut me open and shove your prick inside of the wound.” He looked like he was getting turned on by the idea, despite the obvious hesitation.

“Mhmm, it’s hot…” He closed his eyes as he started to bite along his throat. “The smell of the blood, the feeling of the blood.” He was getting worked up thinking about. “How  _soft_ the organs feel as they engulf you, way the muscles  _tighten_ and  _shudder_ around you from the sensation. And oh,  _Christ_ , how tight you can make the wound depending on the position I force you in.” He opened his eyes leaning back and looking at the boy’s face. He could feel the way his pulse had raised against his lips. Could practically taste how his heart was raising when he was kissing and nipping along his throat while telling him about it. Watching how he was gyrating his hips against him, how he was nearly panting from it.

“You’ve done it before?” He sounded so out of breath.

“Don’t worry, Baby, you’re in good hands.” He reassured, his grin widening when the boy closed his eyes and started to nod his head. He could feel the excitement building in his gut from that. “Yeah?” Making sure he understood the nod as a go before he pulled out his knife.

“Y-yes.”  

“Yes for what, Svlad?” Nuzzling back into the crook of his neck as the boy squirmed in his lap.

“I-I want you t-to cut me o-open and fuck my insides…” sounding so embarrassed admitting it. Priest leaned in and kissed him. Hard and rough as his hands finally released his wrists, moving to wrap his arms around him as he pulled him off the wall. Adjusting how he was sitting to stand up and carry the boy over to the bed, climbing on it while holding him before gently laying him down on his back. He worked on helping to strip the boy, tugging his pants and underwear down as Svlad worked on getting his pants off for him. Helping tug them down while Priest got up on his knees and pulled his knife out of his sheathe and set it to the side. Getting his clothes off he moved and straddled the boy’s waist, hands moving to gently rub along his stomach.

“Tell me how you’re doing while I do this, alright?” He grabbed the knife, bringing it over to the boy and pressing the tip against him. Gently running it along the scar above his naval. Watching how Svlad leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Priest slid his free hand up grabbing the boy’s jaw and forcing him to look at him. “Look at me, and focus on me, don’t want you going into your head.” Like he had the habit of doing, wanted his mind clear given he didn’t want to have to stop. He ran his thumb along the boy’s lips before sliding his hand down his chest and resting it below his pecs. Massaging along his ribs with the ball of his hand while pressing the knife into his skin. Unsure if he should be glad or disappointed he had just recently sharpened this so it wouldn’t be an excruciating experience for the boy.

He couldn’t stop his smile from the blood already escaping the wound, following the contours of his muscles as it worked on running down his sides in cute little streams. He hummed and leaned down kissing the boy to reward him for only giving a little whimper and a wince but clearly keeping his eyes on him. He ran the ball of his hand up along the wound, getting him used to the sensation and pressure of it being touched. Middle finger rubbing against it before he pressed his finger inside of it. Feeling to make sure he cut deep enough and that there wasn’t another layer of muscle he had to go through. Which he’d cut people up enough he’d learned the depth to go, but always had to make sure. He smiled from the yelp the boy gave. Already writhing under him and grabbing at his wrist as he slid his finger in and out of the wound. Already feeling the way the separated muscle was shuddering around his finger with every thrust. “Think you can take it?” Added another, leaning back and watching how Svlad leaned his head back with a pained whine. Gripping his wrist tighter he couldn’t stop the smile, “want me to stop?”

“Sl-slow down?” Priest hummed in response, movements of his fingers going a little slower as he listened to the squishing of the blood around them. The coppery smell taking over the air making his eyes heavy. He sat up and pulled the knife to his mouth. Tongue running along the blade to lick it up. Eyes locked on Svlad’s as the boy blushed more while squirming under him. He slowly added a third finger, watching the way the boy’s face twisted up. He could feel his legs moving unintentionally just flexing his stomach muscles and causing them to squeeze around his fingers. “Ah-“

Priest slowly pulled his fingers out of the wound, smearing the blood along Svlad’s lips, watching how he parted them for him as he slowly slid them in his mouth. Priest watched how the boy licked and sucked at his fingers, like he was trying to clean every drop of blood off him. He shifted his hips forwards, free hand rubbing along the top side of his cock before he started to rock his hips along the wound. Not doing anything to go in yet, just slowly gliding his cock along the bloodied mess he left his stomach. He watched how the boy actually moaned along his fingers as he worked on finger fucking the boy’s mouth.

“Look at me.” Reminding him when he noticed the boy was starting to close his eyes. Svlad was quick to glance up at him, even was starting to roll his body against the movements of Priest grinding his cock against the wound. “Ready?” He asked while readjusting, watching as the boy nodded his head he slowly worked on guiding the head of his cock against and into him. Taking it slow as Svlad leaned his head back, jaw clenched tight, and eyes obviously closed again as he sunk into him. He could feel the way the pain was causing his muscles to shudder. How they tightened around him each time the boy unintentionally flexed while twitching in pain, causing him to give a deep moan as he rested his hands on the bed. Holding himself up as he felt sweat already beading along his forehead trying to stop himself from just fucking the boy’s stomach.

“A-ah- S-Sir-“

“Too much?” He watched how the boy squirmed, eyes fluttering open and staring up at him. Even through the tears he could see how dilated the boy’s eyes were. He leaned over him, hand resting on the bed next to the boy’s head as he moaned from how good he felt around his cock. He slowly rolled his hips forwards, enjoying how hot he felt around him. How  _soft_ everything felt while the entrance of the wound hugged and shuddered tightly around the base of his length. He slowly started to pull out before rolling his hips forwards. He grinned when the boy grabbed at his hips, clutching at them desperately, even letting his short nails bite into the skin.

“T-too d-deep-“

“Well yeah, baby.” He leaned in brushing his nose against the boy’s as he ground his hips against the boy’s stomach. Watching how he squirmed from it. “I am literally burying my cock in your guts.” Amused from the little huff the boy gave from that, almost like he was pouting. He kissed along his jaw and down to his ear while slowly starting to rock his hips. “You look so good like this.” Purring the words in the boy’s ear, hips gaining a rhythm that had the boy wiggling under him. Giving such cute little noises as Priest bit at his throat, going back to playing with his hot spot to get him worked up again. To get him writhing in mix of pleasure and pain as he continued to fuck the wound.

“A-ah–” He smiled when his hands moved from his hips up his sides, he shuddered a bit from the feathery light touch as he kissed up to the boy’s lips. Kissing him deeply, still tasting the boy’s blood as he continued to fuck the wound, enjoying the sounds he left against his lips and into his mouth. How he could feel the boy trembling and his legs shifting. Could feel the way he was trying to push himself up the bed by digging his heels into it. “O-Ozzy-” He leaned back to look the boy in the face, enjoying how he still had tear running down as he carefully sat up more. Hand moving down to the wound to make sure his cock wouldn’t slide out as his other hand reached back to wrap around Svlad’s cock. He watched how the boy threw his head back from that. Listening to him moan as he arched his back and rolled his body against his hips. He slowly worked his hand up and down his cock as the boy squirmed under him, rotating his wrist as he worked on trying to get the boy off. He gave an amused noise when the boy moved a hand, one to cover his own mouth trying to muffle himself as the other slid down to touch the wound. Sliding under his hand to do what Priest was doing. He grinned at that while sliding his now free hand up the boy’s body. Smearing blood along his skin as he started to rock his hips a bit faster to see how the boy would react to him

“Fuck—that’s it.” He leaned his head back when the boy actually lifted his other hand above his head to scratch at the headboard. Stretching the muscles in his stomach taught and causing Priest to give a shuddering moan as his hand faltered around the boy’s cock. He leaned his head forwards. Resting his forehead on the boy’s chest and panting and moaning against him before starting to bite at his skin. Leaving indentations which caused the boy to move his hand from the headboard into his hair. Giving a whimper from a particularly hard bite. He could feel a heat building in his stomach as he tasted more blood on his tongue. Hips rocking a bit harder earning a yelp and whimper mix from the boy as he worked his hand faster along his cock. Could feel how the precum mixed in with the blood on his hand. He sat up with a surprised moan when Svlad’s hand slid off the wound and started to press along his lower abdomen, scratching a bit sending shuddering waves of pleasure up his spine like electricity.  _Sh-shit_. He moved both his hands to grab Svlad’s pinning him down by his wrists as he started to grind his hips against the wound.

Kissing the boy on the mouth and biting at his lips to the point of drawing blood as he came. Giving shaky breaths against his lips followed by a little giggle as he started to kiss along the boy’s throat, watching how much the boy was writhing under him now, a sudden look of panic on his face killing the boy’s after glow. Which from the wet and sticky feeling on his lower back and ass he guessed the boy ended up cumming too-

“Did… Did you just…  _cum_ inside of me?” He looked slightly horrified now that he seemed to be processing that there was cum in his guts. Priest couldn’t help but start laughing, pressing his forehead into the boy’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

“It’s fine.”

“You  _came_ inside of my  _wound_!”

“It’ll come out.” Giving a small giggle from the unintended pun there which earned him a punch in the arm from the boy. He sat up and grabbed him by the wrist twisting it and pinning it about the boy’s head as he started to rock his hips.

“A-ah—o-ow, sh-shit, that really hurts now-”

“Does it?” The boy just nodded as Priest slowly started to pull his cock out of the wound, watching in amusement how blood and cum seeped out of it. Svlad slowly glancing down before squirming in discomfort and looking back up to the ceiling. “Look at that, I guess I can teach you how to stitch yourself up too.”

“I… I can’t believe the first time you cum inside of me… is in my  _actual_ guts.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling even harder at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest likes to play with Agent Cjelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Cock Cage. Toys. Almost fisting?? It ain’t the whole hand but it’s half of it sooooo there you go. Priest’s POV

“A-ah!” He had a cute moan, Priest leaned in and kissed along his lower back as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of him, watching the way he was arching and squirming. Hips slamming back eagerly to meet his hand as Priest curled his fingers pressing the bullet vibes he had in him against his prostate. He watched the boy as he squirmed and pulled himself forwards by the sheets, biting at them trying to muffle himself. Priest glanced up his back with heavy eyes as he continued to finger fuck him, slowly adding a third. He could feel the way he tightened around him, how much he seemed to be struggling with it. He was even reaching back, grabbing for him as he smeared those pretty lips of his against the mattress. Eyes so far gone with lust he wondered how long it was going to take to make the boy  _beg_.

“This is a good look for you.” He had been teasing the boy all day, playing with him with the vibes that were inside of his ass almost all day. Turning them on and watching him squirm, till he finally pulled him off into his room to play with him for real. Which he was being cruel and continued to tease him, edging him for a little before finally fingering him. He nipped playfully along the boy’s lower back, kissing up his spine. Leaning over him as the boy continued to rock back against him, giving a heavy whine while sliding his hand down his leg.

“Pl-please, pl-please t-take it off-” He hummed while moving his free hand, sliding it around the boy’s hip before rubbing along the cute little cage that was painfully restraining the boy’s cock.

“You look cute with that, too.” He giggled while watching the boy squirming under him he sat up watching how much he was struggling taking his fingers from how tightly he was squeezing him. So close to the edge but unable to do anything about it. “You can barely take three fingers.” He watched how the boy glanced back at him, watching him pant heavily against the bed as his hand grabbed at the waistband of his jeans. Tugging at them and obviously wanting them to come down. “Why don’t we try four?” He watched how the boy stared at him, trying to work out what he was saying as Priest adjusted how his hand was and slipped his pinky inside of the boy as well.

He grinned when the boy gasped watching him move his hips forwards as Priest pressed his fingers deeper into the boy. Other hand pulling on the cords of the vibes inside of him so they were under his fingers.

“O-Ozzy!” Such a beautiful little moan, he grinned while leaning over him again, thrusting his fingers in and out as he rubbed and pressed the vibes into the boy’s prostate watching how much he started to writhe under him. Pulling himself forwards to the point he wasn’t up on his knees anymore. Grinding his hips into the mattress and squeezing around him as he pressed his hand in passed the knuckles. Thumb rubbing along the boy’s perineum. Fingers curling down into his prostate as his thumb kept rubbing along the outside of his body watching how much he was squirming and writhing. Legs spreading as he forced himself back up on his knees rocking his hips harder against him. Fucking himself against his movements, moaning loudly and gripping at the bed, almost clawing at it.

“O-O-Oz–A-AH–” His moan came off broken as Priest watched him press his hand down between his legs, palming at the cock cage he was wearing as he wiggled his hips in obvious frustration. “Pl-please- Pl-please I’m go-gonna– O-Oh-” He watched as the boy more or less shoved himself back into him. Squeezing his hand tightly as he clawed at the bed, biting into the sheets as he curled his legs and his toes pressing both of them against his thighs. He could feel the way the boy shuddered and shook. Giggling from realizing he managed to cum with the cage around his cock. He slowly started to thrust his hand letting the boy feel his knuckles slide out before pushing them back in. Eyes heavy as he watched the boy kick his legs and give breathless moans.

“Think you can go again, baby?”

“F-fu– O-Oz-” Voice so slurred despite his hips rocking into his stimulation almost mindlessly.

“I think you can go again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Cjelli would like to have a phone call without Priest making thinking impossible once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Teasing. Sexual Situations. On the Phone. Priest’s POV  
>  **Note** ; Priest is a TEASE

Priest was running his hands along the boy’s thighs, watching how much he was trying not to be affected by him. He gave a low hum while leaning in and pressing his lips against the back of the boy’s neck. Kissing and biting and mouthing as he watched Svlad move his hand to cover his mouth, trying to stop himself from moaning as Priest continued to touch him. Finally eyeing the phone the boy was on, watching how the boy was trying so hard to shoo him away. Priest just pressed him against the desk in the room, turning him around and forcing him to sit on it as he knelt down in front of him. Nuzzling his cheek along his thigh and giggling to himself when the boy leaned back to the point he was laying on the desk.

“Y-Yes, I know, Sir.” Trying so hard not to give away what was happening on the other line as he moved his hands and undid the boy’s belt, and then his pants, slowly working them down the boy’s hips. He watched with amusement how he propped himself up on his elbow, glaring at him while holding the phone to his ear as his other hand reached down trying to pull his pants back up. Priest easily over powered him, pulling them down and kissing and nipping along his inner thigh. “I-I will get the r-report to you later…. N-no everyth-thing! Is fi-fine why do you ask?” Priest was grinning form how increasingly flustered the boy was getting just from him kissing at his thighs-

_Oh_.

That gave him a brilliant idea. He stood up straight, forcing his way between the boy’s legs as he rested his hands on the desk by the boy’s head. Leaning in as he started to kiss and suck along his throat. Kissing to just behind his ear where he knew the boy was super sensitive. He watched from the corner of his eye as he covered his mouth, even pulling the phone away to give out a deep muffled moan. Priest hummed while rocking his hips lazily against him.

“Oh~ Are you sensitive here?” Teasing tone as he spoke in a whisper causing the words to vibrate along the boy’s throat. He watched as he attempted to bring the phone back to his ear, keeping his mouth covered with his hand as Priest continued to kiss, and bite, and suck along the skin. “What a perfect spot to torture.” Making his voice low so only Svlad could hear him. He grinned when the boy moved his hand off his mouth and moved it to his chest trying to shove him off.

“C-can we talk about this late Sc-Scott? I-” He grinned as he bit at the skin again watching him cover his mouth as he continued to lazily rock against him. Giggling from how the boy wrapped his legs around his hips, squeezing them and trying to hold him tighter. Trying to stop him from moving. “I know… I-It’s been a while si-since we’ve a-actually talked.” Priest moved his hands, one hooking under one of the boy’s legs, guiding it up so it was over his shoulder. So he was bending the boy almost in half as he continued to play with his hot spots. Listening to him trying to keep his breathing calm. Trying so hard not to give away what was currently happening to him right now. “E-Everything’s fine with Priest.” He grinned while glancing up at the boy who was gripping his hair as Priest kissed down his chest, once more getting on his knees. He could feel the boy’s other leg moving to his shoulder as Priest nuzzled his cheek against the boy’s cock. Mouthing at it through his underwear as the boy stepped down and tried to shove him back. “I know you don’t like h-him.” Priest giggled against the boy while moving his hands to tug his underwear down.

Eyeing his cock before heavily running his tongue along it. Watching the boy with heavy eyes as he went back to covering his mouth and muffling a moan. Priest continued to tease him, playing with him with his tongue and lips but refusing to take the boy in his mouth. Just licking and sucking and nuzzling his cock, watching the boy get more and more worked up as he tried desperately to hold a conversation with Scott on the other line. He glanced up at the boy while dipping his tongue into the slit of his cock, lapping up at his precum and watching the boy take in a deep breath through his nose.

“I have to talk to you later, Scott!” He watched as the boy hung up. both hands moving into his hair causing Priest to giggle as he stood up. “H-hey, you’re not done yet-”

“It’s not fun any more.” He teased while running his hands along the boy’s thighs, listening to him whine as he squirmed on the desk.

“You’re so mean!” Whining the words causing Priest to laugh as he leaned up and kissed the boy. Giving him a playful smack on the cheek when he was done before walking away.

“Yeah.” He agreed while walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a pleased smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad and Priest decide to have some fun to kill time before their needed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Bondage. Rimjob. Fingering. Sex. Svlad’s POV  
>  **Note** ; Sometimes Priest has rare moments where he does feel like doing the fucking.

It never ceased to amaze Svlad how much he still got butterflies in his stomach every time he and Priest played. How he always got into a situation where he became nervous, like not that long ago when Priest pulled out restraints to tie him up. Saying it could be a fun game, which he agreed to, both nervously and eagerly because they hadn’t done things like this before. He pulled gently on the chains keeping his arms stretched out and pulled taught. He felt a little awkward with how they were chained to the legs of a chair, his hands wrapping around them as he glanced back over his shoulder at Priest who was attaching the Spreader bar to his ankles, forcing his legs to spread wide and causing the back of the chair to dig almost painfully into his hips.

“What a perfect sight,” He could feel his face heat up with a blush from the man’s hands grabbing his ass. Squeezing him before smacking him hard enough that he was jerking forwards. “You, all spread out for me to do whatever I want to…” He gasped when the man went back to grabbing his ass, spreading him apart and making him shudder from the heat of his breath along his ass. From the heat that grew and kept building as the man leaned forwards.

He could feel his toes curl from the feeling of his tongue against his ass. Rubbing along his hole in a circular motion that was making it hard to breath as he turned his head and pressed his face into his inner elbow. That blush building from the tickling and teasing sensation of his tongue running along him. Making his breath catch as he tried to move his legs. Only causing the man to move closer and to trap the bar between a knee and the ground. Keeping him trapped and unable to do anything as the man ate him out.

He could feel his hands rubbing and caressing along is ass, squeezing him before smacking him hard enough he was moaning out for him. Hips rocking back the best he could from the stupid chair getting in the way, felt needy from how much he was teasing him. “O-Ozzy-” Moaning out the name when the man pressed his tongue into him. He felt light headed, moaning and whimpering as he squirmed his hips. The actions turning into wiggling when the man hummed sending a vibration through his tongue that had him clawing at the legs of the chair. He could feel sweat beading along his forehead as the man moved a hand to press a finger inside of him with his tongue. He could feel his toes curl and his legs quake as the man fingered him while working his tongue along him. Cock twitching and bobbing in the air with need as he pressed his hips back against the man’s face.

“Oz!” He jerked his hips forwards with a surprised noise when the man already forced a second finger inside of him. Pressing them right into his prostate making that heat curl up more as he felt the vibrations from the man giggling. He squirmed as he tried to move his legs again, tugging against the chains as he found himself wanting to reach back and grab the man’s hair.

“You know, for always claiming you didn’t think you would be into this,” He could feel his face heating up more as he felt the mans spit covered lips brush against his ass before the man bit him, hips squirming as he tightened around his fingers and gasped from the sensation of it. “You sure do seem to like it.” He closed his eyes with a whimper when the man left a more playful nip before his mouth went back to his hole. Continuing to finger fuck him and tongue fuck him to the point Svlad couldn’t stand still anymore. He squirmed and tightened up around him, giving soft breathless moans as his blush started to crawl down his neck and along his shoulders.

“I-it’s embarrassing-” Never really thought he would enjoy someone eating his ass, he felt a mix of anxiety there as he rocked himself back against Priest. Hands gripping the chair tighter as the man hummed in a way he could even feel the vibrations traveling down his fingers which were currently massaging along his prostate. “A-ah- O-Ozzy-” He gripped the chair tighter while pressing his face against the seat of the chair. That light headed feeling coming back from the arousal as he tried to fuck himself harder on the man’s face and fingers. “I-It’s n-not e-enough.” He gave a small gasp when he felt the man’s mouth and fingers leave him. Making him feel empty and squirm from the lack of stimulation, his breath caught in his throat when he heard the man unzip his pants. He pressed himself up on his toes while trying to glance back at the man who was shifting behind him. Smile coming across his face when he remembered the man had come back from a mission. Meaning he actually would want to-

“A-ah!” He clutched the legs of the chair tighter, head leaning back as he felt the man starting to press into him. Felt the way he buried his cock deep inside of his ass to the point Svlad couldn’t even breathe. He could feel the man’s fingers curling around his hips and he found himself at a loss for words as the man just started thrusting into him. Hips hitting hard enough he swore the chair was inching forwards before he was more or less pulled back into his thrusts. He could feel his toes curls as his knees went weak and he collapsed against the chair. Letting it dig painfully into him as the man fucked him nice and hard while he was helpless to do anything about it but choke on his moans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest decides to play with Svlad… fantasies come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Sexual situations? More teasing because that apparently is what my drabbles turn in to?

Priest walked up behind him, arms wrapping around the boy as he leaned in and rested his face in the crook of his neck. Taking in a deep breath, enjoying how the boy always smelled so sweet, almost like cotton candy. He nuzzled more into the crook of his neck playfully nipping at the skin there as Svlad grabbed at his arms. The boy leaning his head back with a soft noise prompting Priest to continue to kiss at the skin he just exposed to him. He ran one hand along the boy’s chest as the other one started to rub lower on his stomach. Fingers teasingly rubbing along his waistline, smile coming across his face as the boy pressed against him and started to squirm.

“O-Ozzy-” He gave a low hum against his neck, enjoying the way the vibrations from it had the boy reaching a hand back to grab his hair. Fingers running through his hair and grabbing it as Priest continued to teasingly touch him. Playfully nipping and kissing at his throat. “I-is this going to be another o-one of those a-annoying games of yours?” He slowly started to kiss up his throat, kissing him behind the ear, nose brushing against him as Svlad slowly turned his head. Giving him access to playfully nipping and sucking on the lobe of his ear. “A-ah– O-Oz.” He grinned when Svlad gripped his hair tighter. Pulling on it as his other hand moved to the one teasing above his groin. Grabbing it with almost a feeling of desperation.

Priest slid his hand down and started to rub the ball of his hand down along his groin. Rubbing and pressing against his cock, he gave a low hum while kissing behind his ear. “H-how come I-I get reprimanded when I don’t a-ah-answer-” He slid his hand up enough to unbuckled the boy’s belt, he let his eyes flash up towards the boy’s face as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before sliding his hand in them. Fingers easily slipping under the band of his boxers as he wrapped his hand around his length. Slowly pumping his hand around his cock as the boy actually started to squirm. Giving a surprised gasp, Priest couldn’t stop the way his grin widened when the boy grabbed his wrist, almost doubling over causing Priest to pull the boy closer by the hand on his chest.

“What, does that feel good?” He hummed the words in his ear, Svlad leaning back and resting his head on his shoulder. The hand on the boy’s chest slid down pulling his shirt up as he slid it back up under his shirt. “You don’t have anything to do today.” Wasn’t actually a question, more like he was telling the boy. Watching with amusement how the boy started to fuck his hand as he kept playing with him. Free one pressing and massaging against his stomach before sliding up to start rubbing and lightly teasing his fingers and nails along the boy’s nipples. He pressed his face more into the crook of his neck as he started to bite and suck at the skin. Already having the boy a squirming whimpering mess in his hands, that prim and proper look melted away making him look so hot and needy. Trying to cover his mouth and muffle his moans as his other hand kept obsessively running through his hair and even pulling on it before eventually abandoning his head long enough to grab at the wrist wrapped around his cock.

“I-I– d-don’t h-huh?” He gave a loud moan which he desperately tried to muffle his hand covering his mouth as he continued to squirm and writhe against him. He smiled and placed a light kiss on his throat, hand moving out from under his shirt to slide up his neck, grabbing his jaw and pulling his head back. Index and ring finger sliding up along his chin under the boy’s hand where he shoved his fingers in the boy’s mouth. Slowly sliding them along his tongue. Finger fucking the boy’s mouth to the same slow, torturous, pace his was moving his hand.

“Nope, free all day.” He smiled when Svlad seemed to have caught on to what he was talking about, the boy’s hand moving to grab his wrist and try to pull his fingers out of his mouth. He let his drool covered digits slowly slide out of the boy’s mouth so he could talk.

“M-Mr. Pr-Priest, I don’t know how much of that I can ta-” He shoved his fingers back in his mouth, slowly pressing his knee between the boy’s legs and forcing him to spread them.

“You look so cute when you pass the threshold of pleasure and pain, like that cute little switch that gets you from practically  _screaming_  for me to uncontrollable sobbing and unintelligent babbling because it  _hurts_  so  _good_.” He purred the words in the boy’s ear, giving an amused giggle when the boy actually bit him. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, grabbing him by the jaw tighter as he forced him to turn his head. “ _Brat_.”

“Why don’t we do it to you, and then you can tell me how fun it really is.” Priest couldn’t stop from laughing leaning in and kissing him, biting at his bottom lip as he let go of the boy long enough for him to turn around.

“Oh, yeah?” He asked in a playful tone while guiding the boy backwards.

“Yeah, actually think about it sometimes.” Priest gave a low hum while shoving the boy down on the bed. One arm sliding under his lower back, easily dragging him up the bed where he wanted him. Straddling one of the boy’s legs as he moved up the bed reaching for one of the wrist restraints. Teasingly bumping his knee against his groin as he pulled the restraint over. “About how hot you would look writhing and squirming on the bed moaning out for me.” Priest gave an amused smile when the boy tried to weasel away, even rolling to his side so he couldn’t grab his arm to restrain him. “Maybe we can try it sometime.” Priest arched a brow while roughly starting to knee the boy, watching how he squirmed more as he leaned down. Watching him bounce up the bed as a grin started to cross his face.

“Really? And how long have you been thinking of that?” He slowly stopped kneeing him, looking amused when the boy ended up grinding himself against his leg from the lack of attention.

“Since the last time I had you in handcuffs.” Priest found himself leaning back when the boy actually excitedly sat up. “Which maybe we can do that now, use those restraints on you instead of me.” He hummed when Svlad grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down, pulling him into a heated kiss. He felt his eye lids getting heavy as he kissed the boy and bit at his lips. Going back to kneeing him and watching him squirm. “Get you all nice and restrained.” He bit the boy’s bottom lip and pulled on it. Feeling the way he pulled himself up to follow after him before Priest finally let go and leaned in for a rougher kiss. Starting to kiss down his throat as the boy continued to rock himself against his leg. “Have you at my mercy.”

“Funny how you think having me restrained would put me at your mercy, boy.” Teasing tone while biting and sucking on his throat.

“Then you shouldn’t be worried about letting me try.” Spoke the words like it was a fucking dare. He leaned back and rested his hand on the boy’s chest, eyeing him with an amused smile.

“Tell you what, Darlin’,” He grabbed the boy by the hips, rotating and flipping them so Svlad was on top of him as he just smiled up at the boy who was already starting to grind and gyrate his hips down on his leg. Obviously getting even more turned on by this new position. “You manage to actually get me going, before you get off, we can try your little fantasy.” Even shifting under him to get comfortable as he slid his hands up the bed towards the restraints, couldn’t stop the smile when Svlad so eagerly shifted up the bed to restrain him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Svlad have a lazy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Mentions of Murder. Mentions of Sex. Fluff. Cuddling. Priest’s POV

Priest was running his hands through the boy’s hair, enjoying how soft and fluffy it felt under his fingers as he continued to loosen the locks from the gel that used to be holding them. Laying half on Svlad who seemed to be distracted by something on his phone. Not that he minded he was a bit interested in the boy’s hair right now. Was sure Svlad was loving the feeling of his hands running through his hair. Petting it despite obviously messing it up more than he had the night before. He could feel the boy shift and watched as he set the phone down as Priest leaned on him more. Pressing the boy more into the bed with his weight. Knowing how much he enjoyed being crushed under him when they did things like this.

Which hadn’t been for a while, they were both pretty busy recently, running around and doing what Blackwing wanted. Knew the boy was happy when they went on a mission together, when they managed to kill people causing them to have some fun on the way back and again in the boy’s room. Where he played with the boy to the point on just staying, didn’t feel like there was any reason to leave, and that Svlad liked when he stayed instead of just throwing his clothes back on and leaving him.

“You usually leave by now.” Agent Cjelli pointed out, though he didn’t sound disappointed. Actually sounded a bit pleased with the observation. Priest just smiled from the statement, giving a small giggle against his shoulder blade before kissing at the large scabbed over bite mark that rested there. Feeling the way it made the boy squirm as he kissed over the indentations of his teeth whiled continuing to brush his finger through the boy’s hair.

“Your hair is so soft.” He almost mumbled the words against his skin, amused how the boy seemed to have buried his face in his pillow from that comment. Always was amused how well flattery went over with him, made everything so much easier. He slowly started to kiss along the back of his neck, nose brushing up into his hair. “Smells nice too.” He announced, nuzzling his face into the back of Svlad’s neck, enjoying how it was making him squirm. Always knew that was a hot spot for the boy, it was fun to play with when he was trying to be bossy and professional.

“D-do you want to stay?” He sounded hesitant to ask the question. Like asking was going to be the catalyst that caused Priest to get up and leave the room. He brushed his nose along the back of the boy’s neck. Gentle and playful which was making Svlad lift his hips against him, pressing his ass back against his groin in an almost needy manner.

“I’m still here ain’t I?” He asked in an amused tone, listening to the boy sigh as slid his hands out of his hair and started to rub them down the boy’s back. Massaging into the muscles and bruises and bite marks that covered him from the foreplay that happened last night between rounds of mindless fucking.

“Yeah, but sometimes you say nice things and then leave.” He couldn’t stop his giggle from that as he worked on kissing along his spine. Playfully nipping at scars there which had the boy shuddering under him. “Can you stay?” He glanced up when the boy propped himself up on his elbows and looked back at him. He hadn’t been called in for a mission or felt like he had to go anywhere so he didn’t see why not…

“Sure.” He watched how Svlad slid his hands along the bed and laid back down, once more pressing his face into the pillow as Priest continued to lazily kiss along his spine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad loves the way Priest reacts when he’s wearing a thigh holster and decides to have some fun while he’s gearing up for his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli   
> **Warnings** ; Role Reversal. Fun with Boots and Thigh Holsters? Bondage. Lingerie. Blow Job. Priest’s POV   
> **Note** ; Sometimes they have fun??   
> Also you can call Agent Cjelli a lot of things… a coward ain’t one of them.

Priest blinked when the boy stepped on his chest, shoving him down into his seat, he couldn’t stop the smile as he looked up at him. Hands already sliding up the boy’s leg, starting from his ankle and slowly going up. Svlad gave a low hum and grabbed his shoelaces, pulling on them to tighten the boot, working on getting them into place as Priest rubbed his hands up his inner thighs. Leaning forwards with the need to touch that pretty little thigh holster of his. He gave a small grunt when the boy shoved him backwards again, glancing up at his face to see him arching a brow at him.

“I don’t recall telling you you could touch, Oz.” Said it so coldly causing a grin to cross his face, guessed someone was in a fun frisky mood today.

“So mean.” Teasing tone in his voice as he looked the boy over, smirking when Svlad held the shoe laces out.

“If you want to make yourself useful you can tie those for me.” Standing up and resting his elbow on his knee. Putting more weight on him as Priest slowly moved his hand to grab the laces, watching the boy’s face and seeing that little smirk coming out on his face. He pulled the laces tight before beginning to work them up the boy’s boot. Making sure they were the right tightness before tying them and tucking the shoe laces in. Hands going back to sliding up his calf only for him to pull his leg away. Stepping back on the floor, and resting his leg between his knees, before lifting his other foot and pressing it against his chest. “And this one.” He hummed low in his throat, grabbing the laces as he worked on tying them for him. Finishing he started to massage the boy’s leg, sitting up more and pressing back against his foot to press the boy’s knee into his chest. Hands getting to his thighs again before Svlad just smiled and shoved him back down.

“You’re in a mood.” He mused out head tilting as the boy stood up straight and guiding his foot up his chest and pressing the tread of it against his throat. He gave a low hum from that, hands already moving to his leg again. Wished it was the other one so he could play with the holster.

“Think I need to handcuff you, can’t follow a simple rule of no touching.” He mused the words out Priest grinned while pulling the boy’s foot off his throat, guiding it back down to his chest as he sat up again.

“Really? You’re goin’ to cuff me, Pretty Boy.” Teasing the words as he guided the boy’s foot down lower, could hear the way he took in a sharp intake of breath as he rested his foot on his inner thigh. Priest leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against his knee, kissing at it as his hand slid out to the boy’s hip, sliding down his thigh to rub his hand along the holster. He giggled when he felt the cuff slap around his wrist, watching with interest when the boy stepped off of his thigh as leaned in.

“Yeah, I’m going to cuff you.” He was already walking around behind him, pulling on the cuff to get him to follow. Priest just turned his head to watching him, allowing the kid to cuff his hands behind his back. Giving a low hum when the boy slid his hand up his back and grabbed his hair, yanking on it and pulling his head back. “Now, you just get to watch.” He could feel a bit of excitement from how the boy purred those words in his ears, watching as the boy walked around in front of him. Already moving to stand over one of Priest’s legs as he leaned back and slouched down. Giving the boy more room as he spread his legs a bit for him, watching the smile as Svlad reached out to run his hand along his jaw. Priest couldn’t stop the giggle as he smiled and leaned into his hand, nuzzling it a bit before biting at the meat of his palm. Playful little nips that had the boy shifting in front of him, “I feel like biting counts as touching.” He ran his tongue over his teeth when the boy moved his hand to his jaw and pressed his head back. “Maybe I should gag you too.”

“Really now?” The boy just smiled while moving both hands to cup his face, leaning over him as he pulled he pulled him so he was sitting up right.

“But if you really want to make your mouth useful.” He gave a surprised noise when the boy stood up straight and guided him to press his face against his crotch. “I’m sure you can get it all undone with your teeth.” He looked up at the boy with heavy eyes, nuzzling his face against his groin before brushing his nose against it and biting above the button and pulling on it to get the button undone. He used his tongue to get the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down, eyes flickering up to the boy’s face. Watching him bite his lip as Priest nuzzled his cheek against him to help his pants come down. He gave a pleased noise at the sight of the lingerie the boy was wearing. Hands tugging at the cuffs with the need to touch only for them to be pulled short.

“Such a tease.” He muttered against him, amused how the vibration from the words against the boy had him squirming. He nuzzled his cheek against the laced underwear, feeling the boy’s cock against his cheek as he slowly started to mouth at him. Breathing hot and heavy along his cock as he ran his tongue along it through the fabric. Glancing up when the boy already moaned and moved his hands into his hair, tugging on it to encourage the actions. Priest nuzzled along his cock till he got it pointing up towards the boy’s belly button, looking at the amount of it which was peeking out from over the underwear. Tongue already lapping up along the exposed skin getting a mix of a relieved sigh and a moan. He kissed along the glans before wrapping his lips around him, taking him into his mouth as he bobbed his head and slowly took him deeper. The boy’s underwear sliding down as he sucked and hummed around his cock, tongue massaging the underside of it.

“A-ah, O-Ozzy-” Hearing his moan fueling him enough to take him all the way, feeling the boy slipping down the back of his throat as he closed his eyes. Giving an amused hum from him rocking his hips against his face. He slowly pulled back, coming off with a pop and earning a small glare from the boy. “I didn’t say you were done.” He giggled when the boy already started to rock his hips so his cock was sliding against his cheek, smearing his saliva against the skin.

“Svlad, you’re not too good at this dominance thing.” He teased while nuzzling his face against the boy’s cock. Sliding his tongue along the boy’s shaft before playfully nipping at one of the veins earing a soft gasp as the boy jerked his hips back. “Thought you were a quick learner.” He mused the words against him, smiling when the boy grabbed him tighter by the hair. One hand moving to grab his own length as he shoved the head against his lips, hips already rocking forwards as Priest opened his mouth for him. He gave a pleased hum when the boy moved closer, could feel his knee pressing against his groin as he started to fuck his face. Priest closed his eyes as the boy began thrusting his cock down his throat, the action causing him to shudder as he gave hums against him. Helping with the pleasure by adding the vibrations to it.

He glanced up at the boy who was moaning from the feeling, even leaning forwards to rest a hand on his shoulder. Gripping at it to stable himself, as he continued to fuck his face. He clenched his hands into fists as he reached the point of not being able to breath. He pulled his head back earing an annoyed groan from the boy who pulled his hips back so he wasn’t thrusting so deep in his mouth. Giving Priest the time he needed to inhale through his nose before he leaned forwards again. Smiling around the boy’s cock as he went back to bobbing his head against Svlad’s thrusts to get him to go back to it. Continuing to give low hums and run his tongue along him as he shifted in the chair, eyes closing again as he listened to the boy moan up above him. He tugged a bit more on the cuffs, getting a little frustrated by being in them as he could taste the salty bitterness from the boy’s precum. He arched a brow while opening his eyes, watching how Svlad was leaning over him, feeling the way the boy’s hands ran through his hair before going to the back of his head. The hand on his shoulder sliding up to join it as he pulled his head forwards. Hips rocking up to meet them and holding him there as he came, Priest worked on swallowing it down as he felt his cock twitch against his tongue. After a moment the boy finally started to pull back, cock sliding out of his mouth with a trail of drool behind it.

“F-fuck–” He giggled from the boy’s reaction as he felt him pet his hair, running his finger through it and tugging on it. Guiding his head back and pressing his knee more into his groin, causing Priest to sigh as he scooted back in his seat so Svlad could rest his knee there. “Thank you, sir.” He smirked from the boy musing the words, eyes trailing down when he finally stood up right, little shit having his holster right in front of his face as he resituated himself in his underwear and redid his pants. He leaned forwards to rub his cheek against the boy’s thigh, feeling the way it was still trembling from his climax. He gave a surprised noise when the boy pulled away and stepped back, looking him over with a sly smile that has Priest narrowing his eyes.

“Boy… if you do what I think you’re going to-” He grunted when Svlad leaned in and kissed him to cut him off. Causing Priest to bite his lip as he watched him pull back with a little yelp. Hand touching the abused skin which was bleeding from how hard he bit him.

“I think it’s only fair.” Svlad stated matter-of-factly while turning on heel and heading for the door. “See you later, Mr. Priest.” Waving a hand and leaving him sitting there, in cuffs.

“Svlad, you get back here and undo these!” He called out as the door closed behind him. He glared at the door with annoyance, guessing he was going to have to punish the boy when he got home from his mission…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad has a really rough day and decides to spend his night in a sketchy Bar/Club and try to drink his night away. Priest comes to collect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Svlad Cjelli, Scott Riggins  
>  **Warnings** ; Angst. Alcohol. Priest’s POV

[  **Hey, Oz, do you like your alcohol as sweet as your coffee? what type of things would you suggest to someone who wanted to get drunk?**  ]

[  _I thought you were on a mission…_  ]

[  **This is clearly for a scientific reason Oz. I just would like to know your opinion on this manner.**  ]

[  _I don’t drink. Ask Desh._ ]

[  **Oh. I had no idea I always imagined you going to get cocktails like a Cosmopolitan or something after a long hard day at work. Wait! That is perfect, thank you for the help Oz!** ]

This really wasn’t how Priest was expecting to spend his day off.

—

[  **I can’t help but wonder if even the universe yells at me for being a fuck up.**  ]

[  _is this why you want to know about drinking?_ ]

[  **You’re not disagreeing so clearly that’s what I am. Svlad Cjelli, Holistic Fuck up.**  ]

[  _alcohol won’t help that._  ]

Left on read for a while. He probably should have pushed more, that’s what normal people are supposed to do. He was logically aware of that, but at the time he couldn’t be bothered, he was trying to focus on other things.

—

[  **I try really hard. I always try really hard.**  ]

[  _I know_  ]

[  **Then y am I always being punished? And y is nothing I ever do good enough?**  ]

[  _what happened?_  ]

Once more left on read, he stared at his phone and rubbed his face. Guessing he could deal with this now instead of later… but later he might had already processed everything and he wouldn’t have to try to care for so long. So many choices…

—

[  **y c n’t yo b the cSUlty pdyvic**  ]

[  _are you that drunk or are you pocket texting me?_  ]

—

He glanced up when he heard a heavy and loud knock on the door. He slowly got up and opened it, leaning in the doorway and staring at Scott who looked like he was a bit embarrassed to be here to talk to him honestly.

“Finally got a mission for me?”

“Find Agent Cjelli and bring him home.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at him for a while and glanced down the halls before looking back to him.

“Wow, Scott, you actually came to me, even though you’re little poster child has his phone on him. Don’t want to be the bad parent and chase him down yourself?” He was amused though, watching the way the man grit his teeth before looking away from him. Scowling a bit in the distance.

“I feel he is more likely to listen to you in this situation.” He slowly looked to his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

“And what happened exactly that made the boy run off?” He mused while opening the text, staring at the picture which was a selfie of Svlad holding a number and looking shirtless. He slowly slipped his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his face, definitely drunk.

“His mission… It didn’t end well.” Scott just walked away after that, leaving him there to go get ready for his mission.

—

It didn’t take long to track down the car Svlad was last seen in, some nice little sports car in a bright color horribly parked and with a few tickets sticking out from under the windshield wiper. He leaned back in his seat as he parked next to it before getting out of the SUV and heading in to the bar it was parked in front of. Which was a rather sketchy looking place. The light above the bar was half way out, the face of it was pure brick and the door actually had bars in front of it. He sighed to himself while pulling open the door, walking in and down the narrow hall where he found two large bouncer looking guys standing at the end. He stopped in front of them and sighed when they actually bothered looking for ID. He just pulled out his CIA badge and leaned in closer to the guy that spoke to him.

“I’m lookin’ for someone, since ya saw ID’s and all his names Svlad Cjelli.” The bouncers looked to one another before pointing over, he glanced through the open doorway into the bar. Seeing them pointing to a back door in the corner he slipped his ID away and started to walk in deeper. Looking to the patrons who were just talking among themselves. Some guys kissing on one another in a dark corner, others playing pool. They were playing some 80′s rock and had a few games going on. The closer he got to the backdoor, however, he could feel the beating of bass which slowly started to thrum through his body before he even got close enough to hear the annoying repetitive beats.

_Of course, he had to go to the dance section._

He walked through the door and down the stairs into the dance floor that was open. He could see what felt like a sea of people. It was already feeling incredibly hot in there and the music was so loud he was already getting a headache. He could feel his eye twitch in annoyance as he realized he was going to have to squeeze buy all these drunk people and hope no one tried to grab for his weapons. Fan-fucking-tastic. He giggled a bit though before scanning over the people trying to see if he could see–  _Svlad_.

He tilted his head as he actually managed to spot the boy dancing with someone all while being half naked and holding what looked like a martini glass. He rolled his eyes before heading over to the raised part of the dance floor, squeezing by and through more people than he cared to. Hand resting protectively over his holster the whole time as he managed to make it through the bar. He walked up the ramp to the raised section and easily got Svlad’s attention by running his hand along the boy’s bare back shoulders.

“Svlad, we-”

“Ozzy!” Obviously drunk. He could smell the alcohol on the boy’s breath and closed his eyes with a grimace when the boy not only jumped on him but also spilled what was left of his martini down his back from hugging him. The boy quickly stepping back and putting his hand over his mouth. “Ohhh, shoot I am sooooooo sorry.” He was giggling though, looking like he was having a hard time standing still swaying on his feet.

“Svlad, where are your clothes?” He pulled the boy close talking loud enough for the boy to hear him. Watching him with an arched brow when the boy was trying to get him to dance with him. Even passed his empty glass off to a worker who was passing so he could effectively try.

“Dance with me!” He moved his hands to catch the boy as he leaned in so his mouth was by his ear.

“Where are your clothes? We need to go-” Svlad just pulled away with a pout, turning so his back was to him. Priest grunted when the boy pushed back against him and started to grind his hips back against his groin. Dancing to the music and more or less just grinding against him, even went so far as to reach back for his hands and make him touch him. Svlad guiding one hand up his chest while he was guiding the other down his stomach. 

“Com on, let’s have fun!” Priest easily pulled his hand out from under him, grabbing him again he turned him around to look at him. 

“Svlad, I will carry you out of here.” The boy just pouted up at him.

“Okay, okay… but.” He was giggling while leaning in, he could feel his mouth against his ear as the boy attempted to drunkenly whisper to him. “I hear there’s an alley outback we can fuck in.” Priest took in a deep patient breath before pushing the boy back so he could look him in the face.

“Svlad, we’re not fucking while you’re drunk. Now, where are your clothes?” He watched as the boy pulled away from him, he grabbed for him again only for someone to get in the way. “Svlad!” He shouted after the boy and gave an annoyed groan when he watched him vanish into the crowed. He squinted a bit before walking to where he had seen him before the one guy got in the way. This was honestly one of the moments he was glad he was tall so he could see over some of the crowed. He stopped when he spotted the boy standing at the bar, leaning over it with a grin on his face as he very obviously flirted with the bartender. Priest just sighed while walking over to him, the boy glancing at him with a large smile on his face. Priest watched him hit his hand on the bar to get the bartenders attention. 

“Hey! I would like another one of those uhhhh thingies, actually make that two, Ozzy you will love these they’re so good-”

“No, no. He’s done, and if he has a tab open I’m closing it.”

“Come on, Ozzy! Live a little. Since you like  _never_  get drunk you should try it, let lose! It’s a party, try something for the first time!” Priest put his arm around the boy’s shoulder mouthing a thank you when the bartender just handed him the card with the receipts. He glanced at it while signing them and leading the boy out towards the upper part of the bar. “I don’t want to go home!” Priest grunted when the boy tried to pull away from him. “Fuck Blackwing! I am not going back!” Priest grabbed him by the shoulders and got in his face.

“Svlad, baby,” forcing a smile as he gently rubbed his hands along his shoulders. Watching the way tears were already building in his eyes. “Look at me. I will take us to a hotel if you would rather go there, but we are not staying here.”

“But it’s  _fun_ here.” He slowly stepped forwards and hugged the boy, pulling him close to him. And that’s all it took before the boy was crying in hysterics, he rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down a little.

“You ready to go now?” He was just sniffling and nodding. Priest gave a sigh of relief as he kept one arm around him and started to walk with the boy. “Now where are your clothes?”

“Th-there’s a coat ch-check u-up stairs.” He helped the boy get up the stairs and looked to the Bartender up there who pointed him to where coat check was. It felt like a huge ordeal to find the boy’s ticket which honestly ended up in the boy crying about how he can never to anything right and Priest leaning over the counter describing Svlad’s clothes till it was handed over to him. He draped the boy’s jacket over his shoulders and helped him stand up and guided him outside where they were in the middle of hooking that rental car Svlad had up to a tow truck.

“Svlad… Do you have anything in there that you need?” The boy just started to cry harder and he quickly got the boy into the SUV, pulling the car keys out of the boy’s pocket he walked over to the driver pulling out his badge. “Before you take that, I have to search it for government property. Alright?” The driver looked at his ID and then the car before sighing and stepping back. He unlocked it and checked every nook and cranny to make sure there was nothing in it. Which thankfully he did check given Svlad’s gun was under the drivers seat. He got out and handed the driver the keys. “Thank you.” He walked over to the SUV and peeked in to find Svlad already fast asleep curled up in the back. He drummed his fingers on the car door before slowly shutting it so he wouldn’t wake him up. He slowly climbed in the driver’s seat and headed off back to Blackwing. More or less praying the boy wouldn’t wake up and throw up in the back seat.

Getting back to Blackwing he parked and very gently pulled the boy out of the back seat. Making sure his jacket was wrapped around him still as he carried the boy through the halls, taking him towards his room. He glared when Scott ended up heading there way. “Is he okay-”

“Don’t worry I got it, just get out of my way.” Already walking passed the older man.

“He’s drunk?”

“Congratulations, Scott, you drove the boy to drinking from one mission. I’m  _actually_ impressed.” He called over his shoulder, glad to finally be at his door which he kicked shut on Scott’s face. He gave an annoyed sigh as he worked on taking off the boy’s clothes, getting him down into his underwear and helping him get tucked into the bed. He changed out of his own thanks to being covered in alcohol from Svlad’s hug.

“Hey‘zzy” He looked over to the boy who was tiredly rubbing his eyes. “S’rry I spilt on you.”

“Just get some sleep. You’re going to feel like shit in the morning.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s simple things Svlad noticed… well noticed now anyway. It took a conversation from Deshmukh to really figure it all out that no matter how hard Svlad tried, Priest wouldn’t show love or affection how many other people did as close as he could get was hidden in ways that the boy finally started to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Svlad Cjelli, Osmund Priest  
>  **Warnings** ; Fluff. Random Angst. Blood. Medical Stuff. Burning. Gun Shot. More Fluff. Svlad’s POV  
>  **Note** ; Random drabbles of Svlad and Priest being cute… well…   
> Svlad being cute…   
> Priest just being there, and Svlad thinking it’s cute.   
> Fight me

Svlad rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he heard the tv playing in the other room, could also smell chocolate and peanut butter making him sit up with a confused whine. Rubbing his eyes harder he looked to the empty side of the bed, which wasn’t even slightly warm when he put his hand there. It made him wonder when Ozzy left, and how he didn’t even wake up, sure the current case they were on was exhausting, emotionally and physically but this was just ridiculous. He yawned and stretched, grumbling to himself before getting out of the bed. Hugging himself now feeling cold from not being bundled up under the thick hotel blankets. Rubbing his arms as he walked through the bedroom door of the nice Hotel they were at.  

Which of course was one  _he_ chose, although Priest was fine staying in trashy, dirty motels, he preferred things of higher class. He looked to the man who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the couch holding a plate of what he assumed used to be pancakes until it got covered in more sugar than anyone should probably eat in their entire lives. He tilted his head wondering how the man could eat it like it was nothing. He knew he would get a stomach ache just from getting halfway through one pancake.

“Mornin’, Svlad.” He didn’t even sound tired, it just made him wonder how long he had been awake.

“What are you doin up?” He asked while walking over, joining him on the couch, tucking his feet under him and leaning against the man who just grunted while motioning to the tv.  

“Can’t sleep.” He finally stated in a bored tone. Svlad glanced over and noticed the coffee cup sitting on the floor before sitting back up to look at the man.  

“No wonder you can’t sleep… Sugar and caffeine high.” Priest just giggled before taking another bite, Svlad knew that the man really just had trouble sleeping after a lot of action, that he was usually highly wired and couldn’t calm down enough to sleep. Even if the man did ride him into the bed till he couldn’t move. But Priest was still wired, just looking forward to the next hunt, thinking and strategizing how to do something better if they ended up in a similar situation. He had the man talk him through it one time, his pacing too much for him to handle as he watched the man walk around the room mind clearly going a mile a minute. So, he used a little trick, forcing the man to process everything out loud by engaging the conversation with him. Which really just sounded exhausting to go through, he didn’t understand how he couldn’t sleep with how fast his mind was working. He stretched before finally looking back at the man’s food, couldn’t deny that It did smell good. Actually, starting to make him hungry, eventually the man pointed over to a bag on the table that was in the room.

“Got you somethin’ too.” He informed, Svlad slowly looked to the TV at the sound of screaming to look at the very horribly filmed slasher movie with both bad and overacting actors and actresses.

“I don’t know how you can watch this crap…” He muttered while getting up to walk over to the IHop bag that was sitting on the small table in the room. Giving a pleased noise at the sight of the waffles in there, he browsed through the choices of syrup the man had thrown in the bag for him. Fining what he wanted, he happily worked on getting butter and a strawberry syrup poured over the waffles before he rejoined Osmund on the couch.

“They’re funny.” Priest stated after taking a drink of his coffee to wash the peanut butter down.

“What even do they call that monstrosity you’re eating?” Priest looked it over before shrugging.

“Reese’s pancakes. You should try it.” Already holding the fork out with some of the pancakes on it. Which he discovered was chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter and chocolate sauce hidden under a layer of whipped cream.

“How you are not diabetic by now amazes me.” He muttered before leaning in and taking a bite, slowly leaning back with a small pleased hum. “Yeah, okay, fine… That’s good, but very rich.” Priest just giggled while continuing to eat. “Just don’t make yourself sick, I will need you tomorrow.” He continued while the man just shrugged.

“Everythin’ll be fine, Svlad.”

—

“I could have handled it!” Svlad stated in worry, fidgeting in his spot as he put more pressure on the wound that was gushing blood, the man seemed completely uninterested in it as he continued to drive, like he wasn’t just shot not that long ago. “You didn’t have to do that, you could have died!”

“Shut up, Svlad.” He hated that the man could hide his pain so well, he almost couldn’t even feel it as he put a little more pressure on the wound. The man finally glancing over at him before looking at the road. One hand moving off the steering wheel making Svlad nervous as he motioned it at him. “I saved your life, a  _thank you_ would be appreciated.” Svlad took in a deep breath through his nose, glaring at the man when he noticed him pull into the hotel parking lot.

“This is not the hospital!” Priest promised that’s where they would go, he knew he should have tried to find a way to drag this stubborn asshole out of the driver’s seat.

“I’m fine.” Insistent while opening the door and stepping out, Svlad leaned over the center console with a squeak when the man actually fell on his knee the second his feet hit the floor. He scrambled out of the car over to Osmund’s side, kneeling down next to him. He could see the blood dripping between the man’s fingers as he held his own wound. Could see how badly it was staining his shirt, could see the wet spot on the leg of his pants. Knowing it was all blood soaking in, he glanced at the inside of the SUV with wide eyes when he could see the blood in there as well.

“Ozzy! You are not fine!” Shouting it down to him, watching him as he wobbled in his stance. Obviously being affected by blood loss. This was so  _stupid_. “I’m taking you to the hospital.” Priest just groaned at him, making Svlad sigh heavily when the man just stood up. He watched him take in a deep breath before leaning over to turn on the car lighter. “You are  _not_ burning your wound shut while the  _bullet_ is still in there.”

“No.” He stated calmly while heading to the back of the SUV, Svlad groaned while following after him. Watching him open the hatch to grab the medkit, pulling out what looked like tongs before handing them to him as he lifted his shirt up. “You’re pulling the bullet out, and  _then_ I’m burning it shut.”

“Ozzy! You are insane! I am  _not_ helping you!” He gasped when the man snatched the tongs out of his hand and dug them inside his own wound. Svlad watched in horror as the man just dug around in there, wincing a bit before pulling something out and dropping the bullet on the floor. “Ozzy!”

“Wanna… get me… that lighter, Darlin’.” Svlad moved to try and brace the man when he tried to stand up straight. Wobbling a bit in his stance and very obviously losing his balance.

“We should have gone to the hospital!” He shouted back at him before running to the front of the car, snatching the metal out of there before running back to Ozzy. Handing it over to him hesitantly and wincing when the man shoved it against his wound. He could hear the cry in pain the way he leaned more against the back of the SUV, grunting as his skin burned and sizzled with the blood. He put a hand on him to brace him, unable to stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes when the man finally dropped the tool. Panting before giggling, just standing there keeping himself steady.

“Good… as new.”

“You’re an idiot!” He smacked the man on the arm, just earning a laugh.

“Would have loved to do that earlier, but we did have a car chasin’ us for a while there, darlin’.” Voice still a little slurred. “Think you can help me get to the hotel room?”

“Yes…”

—

He loved it when Priest would stay in bed with him…  

When their night got so long they were exhausted and sleeping on one another when he was allowed to sleep through the night in his arms. Instead of being rudely awoken by the man getting up and leaving him, or very promptly shoving him out of his door when he decided he had enough of it. But this time wasn’t like those, it was one of the rare peaceful times he found himself enjoying and taking in for as long as he could. Something he would think about with happiness for the rest of his day. That instead of being rudely woken up by the man. He ended up waking up to the man lying under him sleeping soundly.

He smiled when he ended up waking up first, laying there as still as he could as he listened to the older man’s light snoring. He enjoyed how peaceful the man looked like this, even if he knew the wrong move could trigger the man to pull the gun out from under his pillow and get it shoved in his face. There was part of him that wondered if it was from trauma that the man either blatantly ignored and pretended wasn’t there. Or if that was really something just hammered into his mind through years of training. Part of him wanted to press about it sometimes but he didn’t really have the heart to if it was due to trauma the man ignored. He would never want to hurt the man like that.

So, he ignored the though, and just continued to watch the man as he slept. Amused by how peaceful he looked, by how relaxed he looked. Eyeing the way his chest rose and fell. But, eventually the snoring came to a stop, he watched the man move his hand and rub his eyes. Slowly looking down at him before groaning, he didn’t even notice he grabbed the pillow on his side until it smacked him in the face with it.

“Stop staring at me.”

“You’re cute when you sleep.” Svlad just muttered while sitting up and setting the pillow off to the side, rubbing his thighs as he waited for the man to shove him of, get up, and leave him. He squeaked when the man just wrapped an arm around him and rolled them over so he was laying on top of him. “Want to stay?” Feeling giddy from it as the man nestled his face into his chest.

“Five more minutes.” He muttered sleepily. He couldn’t stop his smug smile from that while moving a hand to run it through the man’s hair. Feeling happy that the man wanted to spend time with him even if it was in complete silence. Something Svlad was never good at, which Priest picked up on and decided to make the quiet moments of enjoying one another’s company being in the morning or before bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Agent Cjelli’s second time having sex I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Fluff? Body Worship. Priest’s POV
> 
> **PROMPT** ; Kiss on a place of insecurity

“What’s wrong?” Priest watched how Svlad was squirming under him, face flush as he kept pulling his shirt back down every time Priest tried to pull it off. “I’ve seen it before.” He mused the words, watching how Svlad’s face turned red as she shifted to prop himself up on his elbows.

“I-I don’t know… when we had sex last time I couldn’t stop feeding off your energy, and everything was really rushed and happened so fast… now I… I’m more aware… I know I’m not much to look at.” Was laying on his back again and shifting under him. Was that what this was about? Little Agent Cjelli actually had body issues? That was amusing to think about, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling only earning a pillow to his face. “I-it’s not funny-”

“Svlad.” he moved his hands catching the boy’s wrists and pinning them by his head, looking the boy over before bringing one of his hands up to his face, kissing and nuzzling along the palm of his hand before kissing down his wrist as his own hand slid up to hold the back of his hand. He kept kissing down his arm as he sat up, letting go of his other wrist as he allowed his hand to run along his chest. “We can go slow this time, it’s okay.” He reassured, looking down at the boy who was shifting while staring at him. Priest kissed his way down the boy’s arm and up to his throat. Playfully nipping at it as he rocked his hips down along Svlad’s groin. Listening to him gasp as he arched his hips up off the mattress, he glanced up to his face watching him bite his own lip. “What is it you’re worried about I won’t like?” He moved his hands to the boy’s hips, sliding his singlet up as he felt the boy fidget under him. Like he was tempted to pull the shirt back down. 

“Is it the scars?” He was already moving down his body, kissing along his stomach and letting his lips follow the vivisection scar. Nipping at it, nuzzling his cheek against it, even running his tongue along it as he kissed his way up his chest. He could feel the boy squirming he was glancing up to watch Svlad shake his head as the boy helped him pull the singlet all the way up. “No? Come on, talk to me, baby.” Purring the words, he honestly could careless, he just wanted to fuck and leave. He kept kissing along the boy’s chest, slowly kissing back down it as he worked on pulling the boy’s pants off. “Is it here?” He hummed the words, kissing down his thighs, hand moving to his outer leg as he sat up and guided his leg up to his shoulder. Kissing down to his knee, and then along his calve, he glanced down at the boy watching how he shook his head as he kissed all the way down to his ankle. Even going so far as kissing the top of his foot.

“Oh,” He grinned slowly guiding the boy’s foot back to the bed as he slid his hands up his legs. Sliding them up from his ankles all the way to his thighs as he laid himself on his stomach. Kissing along his hips as he worked on tugging the boy’s underwear down. He glanced up to see Svlad covering his face with his hands now as he slowly slid his underwear down. “Is this what you’re worried about?” Humming the words as he nuzzled his cheek along the boy’s cock. Eyes flickering up to him as he kissed along the bottom of it, enjoying how he lifted his hips and shifted his legs to help him get his underwear off. “Don’t worry about a thing baby.” He brushed his nose along the glans of his cock before kissing along it, listening to how Svlad moaned from the teasing touches. “You have a pretty cock.” He ran his tongue along the head of it, grinning when Svlad’s hands shot down to grab him by the hair. “Just as pretty as the rest of you.” He hummed while running his hands along his hips and then down his thighs, pressing his hands into them as he massaged into the muscle.

“M-Mr. P-Priest-” Obviously embarrassed as he squirmed under him. Priest just hummed against the boy, letting him feel the vibration as he wrapped his lips around him. Earning a surprised moan as the boy rocked his hips up, hips squirming against his mouth as he started to bob his head. He slowly came off with a pop, earning a whine when his hips tried to follow him.

“Where else are you embarrassed for me to see?” Now kind of enjoying this game as he rolled the boy over on his stomach. Earning a surprised gasp as Priest kissed along his ass, giggling when Svlad kicked his legs.

“N-not there! Mr. Priest!” Sounding so horrified, Priest slowly let his eyes flicker up the boy’s body when he rotated on his side and pushed at his forehead. Face a deep shade of red as he stared at him. “Th-that’s n-not somewhere you should put your mouth.”  _Oh… the boy had so much to learn_. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling before he humored the boy and let him go to allow him to turn around again. Watching with renewed interest as Svlad moved his hands to his pants and started to tug them down now. He leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips, hands moving to cup the boy’s face as he kissed him deep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad gets sick of the way Priest seems to be more or less infatuated with Ken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Jealousy. Sex Mention. Svlad’s POV
> 
> **Prompt** ; Kiss out of Jealousy or Envy

He hated it, that Priest was always so excited anytime he talked to Ken, how he could  _hear_  the excitement in his voice. How he could  _see_  the way the man clearly held such an interest and fascination with the other man. He didn’t get it, he didn’t understand what was so special about Ken. Even now he could smell the hacker on Priest as they walked down the halls, Priest looking so pleased with himself making Svlad even more annoyed. He frowned before looking up at the man, stopping and grabbing him by the shirt so Priest would stop walking too. The man arching a brow at him with a look of curiosity and amusement that almost made him feel small.

“What’s so special about Ken?” Priest giggled at that making Svlad let go of his shirt as he looked away. Feeling childish even when Priest ran a hand through his hair, enticing him to look back up at the man with a pout. He could smell him on his hand, hell he could smell sweat and  _sex_  on the man making jealousy and envy build up in his stomach that Priest was actually in the mood and went to Ken instead of him.

“What are you takin’ about, baby?” Amused tone that made his stomach knot in bad ways as he moved his hands. Grabbing him by the front of the shirt with both of them now as he pulled Priest closer… well… as he pulled and Priest humored him by leaning in.

“You smell like Ken and sex.” He stated in annoyance, earning a grin that just made his jealousy grow.

“What’s there not to like about him?” He couldn’t stop himself, he stood higher on his toes as he kissed Priest. Arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed him in an almost possessive manner, rough and deep enough he swore he could taste Ken’s cum on the man’s lips and tongue. He pulled back from that, eyes narrowing on Priest who just hummed while running his tongue over his lips, looking so amused. “He even tastes good too.” Playful wink that made Svlad give an offended groan as he pulled Priest closer.

“I taste good too.” Blushing when the man just giggled, making Svlad grunt while sliding his hands up into Priest’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. Wanting to make Priest see he was better than Ken. That they could actually have fun, Ken was just… Ken wasn’t as fun… he didn’t want to believe he was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad says something and he gets an unexpected reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Svlad Cjelli  
>  **Warnings** ; Violence. Svlad’s POV
> 
> **PROMPT** ; Forceful kiss

Svlad felt his face heat up from being pinned against the wall, hands held painfully above his head in both of Priest’s. He could feel a leg being forced between his and he felt his words catch in his throat as he looked to Priest with uncertainty. There was a look in his eyes that was almost terrifying, like the man was sizing him up from his current predicament. The violence that lead to him being forcefully shoved against a wall and pinned like this made him regret his decisions. Thanks to all the tension in the air, he finally opened his mouth, about to ask if he went too far.

Sometimes he did that when using his abilities to fuck with people… but he was just trying to have some fun with Priest. He didn’t mean to push too far, he just- he winced when the man grabbed his face, he tried to turn his head away. Closing one eye tightly as the other just peeked at him, head turned to the side trying to gauge how to respond as the man leaned in. A feeling of dread and panic filling Svlad’s stomach as he tried to shake his head free from his grip. Only to have the man’s hand move from his jaw to his throat. Squeezing to cut off his oxygen rather than just the blood flow. Like he was meaning to strangle him and not just play with him.

“W-wai-” He tried to gasp the words out but it was hard, making him squirm and struggle. Just wasting what little oxygen he did have. He wanted to apologize and take his words back, and then the man did it. He leaned in and kissed him so hard he thought he might have bit through his own lip. He tensed, eyes wide as the man growled before kissing him harder. Biting at his lips, before forcing the kiss deeper, pulling him off the wall by his throat before shoving him back into it.

He felt weak at the knees from the turn of events, he went limp in the man’s grasp. Tears leaking from his eyes as he found himself unable to breath or do anything but struggle weakly in his grasp. He honestly was too afraid to try and do anything as the man finally moved his hand from his throat back to his jaw. Shoving his head back as he kissed and bit down his throat, he wasn’t sure what to make of this. Or even what to say, he was honestly still terrified only to have Priest put more weight on him. He winced from the pain in his wrists and jaw struggling harder as the man started to roughly rock his leg against his groin to the point it hurt.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Svlad bit his lip from the words, giving a whimper while trying to close his legs around Priest’s.

“You’re hurting me-”

“You like when I hurt you.” Snapping those words back at him before he slid his leg out from between him. Dropping him, Svlad slid down the wall and stared up at the man who just looked down on him. He could feel the disappointment in the man making him want to apologize.

“Not like this.” Because this was hurting him out of anger not out of fun. The man just scoffed, kicking him in the thigh before starting to walk away.


End file.
